Snakekind is back
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: So was neues.Eien Story die mir sehr am herzen liegt weil ich sie persöhnlich sehr gut finde. für alle die es wissen wollten ich alde auch bei Animexx hoch Salazar Slytherin Sirius Black Godric Gryffindor


Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Shonen ai, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia, MikiSan

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Parings???+???

Titel: Snakekind is back

Kapitel 00: Arrival

Bemerkungen: Der Titel hat nichts mit der FF von Druhle zu tun vorher sagt Meine Charakter sind hier wenn es zu Sex oder ähnlichen kommen sollte 17 oder älter sonst kommen wieder welche auf die Idee ich würde Kinderpornos schreiben!

Ich habe einen neuen Charakter mit hinein benommen, hier eine kurze Beschreibung:

Name: Snake

Familienname: Gryffindor/ Slytherin

Eltern 1: Salazar Slytherin

Eltern 2: Godric Gryffindor

Aussehen: klein ( 1,70 ), sehr zierlich, mittellange schwarze Haare, violette Augen die auch rot werden wenn er es will, trägt schwarze Klamotten

Alter: 17 Jahre ( 31. Oktober – Halloween )

Fähigkeiten: Parsel, Schwarzmagier, Gedankenlesen, Slytherins Schutz ( Blutschutz )

Charakter: recht neugierig aber auch eiskalt wenn es darauf ankommt, beschützt wehrlose egal ob Weiß – oder Schwarzmagier

Wahrscheinliches Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor oder Slytherin wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher ist ….

Schnuppertext: Snake kommt nach Hogwarts und findet Freunde wie Harry mit denen er einen Bund schließt aber genauso schnell ist im der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort auf den Fersen! Hinzu kommt ein kontinuierlicher Raum – Zeit Verschiebung die, die Gründer in ihre Zeit bringt. Doch unser Neuling hasst Gryffindor so abgrundtief das er ihn am liebsten töten würde, bei dem anderen sieht es nicht anders aus, man glaubt es kaum doch es handelt sich um Vater und Sohn …..

Zeichenerklärungen:

„hallo" wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken /

Parsel

---------- Zeitsprünge und / oder Szenenwechsel

Na denn viel Spaß bei Snakekind is back!

Snakekind is back

_**Kapitel 00: Arrival **_

Ein weißes Licht hüllt den verletzten Jungen ein als sein Vater ihn gerade umbringen wollte so wie eigentlich jeden Tag, doch heute hatte er ihn überrascht so das es ihm benahe geglückt wäre. Diese Licht schien seine Schmerzen zu lindern, alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Gegenwart in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zaubererei . Harry hatte mal wieder mist gebaut und musste beim Giftmischer eine Strafarbeit ableisten, wie es nicht anders sein konnte ging der mit ihm in den Verboten Wald um irgendwelche Kräuter zu suchen die nur nachts wuchsen. Harry hielt es für möglich das Dumbledore mit Snape unter einer Decke steckte, um ihn weiterhin als Marionette zu missbrauchen doch er würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen, nicht von diesem alten Mann! Sie waren gerade einmal zehn Minuten im Wald als ein greller weißes Licht die Gegend in der sie sich befanden durchflutete , er bemerkte das Snape nichts mehr sehen konnte und lief los, warum gerade er noch etwas erkennen konnte war ihm schleierhaft aber er wollte unbedingt wissen was da vor sich ging. Als Harry die Lichtung betrat sah er wie ein Körper vom Himmel fiel fast wie ein Engel er sprach schnell einen Rettungszauber.

„Wingardium Liviosa!", dieser Schwebezauber würde dem Menschen auf jeden Fall das Leben retten. Das Licht hatte an Intensität abgenommen. und Snape hatte endlich zu ihm aufgeschlossen.

„Potter was denken sie eigentlich was das hier ist! Eine Tea Party! Das hätte eine Falle vom Dunklen Lord sein können!", donnerte der Zaubertränke Lehrer durch die Gegend, nicht das Harry ihm überhaupt zuhörte.

„ Ach hören sie schon auf, Professor! Er würde NIE in einem Weißen Licht angreifen außerdem sah mir das eher nach einer Art Zeitreise aus den da fiel eben ein Körper vom Himmel und ich gehe mal davon aus das es keine Engel gibt !", das klang zynisch wie beißend zugleich , von dem Schüler.

Unglaublich schnell begann sich alles um Sie herum zu verändern. Was zum Barte des Merlin war das! Beide wurden von ihren Füßen gerissen als die Erde anfing zu beben, was sie ja nicht wissen konnten war das sich das Raum- Zeitgefüge verändert hatten , es hatte sich mit der Realität des 21. Jahrhunderts überschnitten!

„ Professor , alles in Ordnung? Was zum Teufel war das !", Harry war geschockt über die plötzlichen Ereignisse die um ihn herum passierten.

„ Ja alles OK , ich habe keine Ahnung was das war , nicht im geringsten. Aber warten sie mal Potter haben sie nicht gesagt es wäre jemand vom Himmel gefallen ! Wir müssen diese Person finden, auf der Stelle!", damit drängte sein Hassprofessor zur Eile, aber er hatte ja recht sie musste diese Person finden und zwar so schnell wie möglich wer weiß in welchem Zustand sie war. Es war nicht leicht überhaupt irgendetwas zu finden aber Harry hatte Glück den es lebten Schlangen hier im Wald und auf sein bitten halfen sie mit zu suchen , nach kürzester Zeit fanden sie eine Person regungslos am Boden liegen. Diese Person hatte teilweise nicht unerhebliche Verletzungen am ganzen Körper noch dazu war sie ganz schon zierlich so das Harry sie am Anfang für ein Mädchen hielt, na ja mit den halblangen haaren ja auch kein wunder. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und hüllte die Fremde Gestalt darin ein , als er merkte das diese fror. Mit viel Sorgfalt hob er sie vom Boden auf und war auf der Suche nach seinem Professor.

„ Potter, geh es ihr gut !", war das erste was er fragte als er ihn mit dem Jungen sah.

„ Sie ist ein Er und nein es sieht nicht sehr gut aus ! Wir müssen schnellstmöglich zu Poppy damit sie ihn behandeln kann !", Severus konnte gar nicht glauben das dieses Wesen da vor ihm ein Junge sein sollte , irgendwie ähnelte er seinem Meister bei dem er spionierte, Lord Voldemort, aber dieser hatte weder Geschwister noch Kinder wie konnte es also sein , dass diese Ähnlichkeit bestand ! Das war doch alles zum Mäuse melken aber der Gryffindor hatte recht sie mussten zu Poppy der junge war nicht gerade schwach von seiner Magie deswegen lebte er wohl noch, jeder durchschnittliche Magier wäre an den Verletzungen schon längst gestorben. Also machten sie kehrt und liefen zum Schloss hinauf, der Krankenflügel war lehr aber Poppy kümmerte sich schnell und liebevoll um den Jungen , selbst Albus gab sie keine Auskunft über ihn bis sie sicher war das er den nächsten tag erleben würde bei der schwere der Verletzungen!

„Also Poppy was kannst du uns über den Jungen sagen ?", es waren Albus, Severus und Harry im Raum .

„ Nicht viel Direktor, leider, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen kommt er aus sehr sehr reichen Verhältnissen aber es ist sonderbar den solche Klamotten werden heute gar nicht mehr hergestellt da sie aus der Mode sind …. Nun denn sein Alter schätze ich auf 16 bis 17 Jahre, er hat mittellange schwarze Haare , seine Augenfarbe ist noch nicht bestimmbar er war ja noch nicht wach, aber trägt eine Kette um den Hals , sie beinhaltet einen Namen und einen Zauber den man Blutschutz nennt, eines der Elternteile scheint in den Dunklen Künsten sehr bewandert zu sein denn es ist eine Schlange als Wappen abgebildet und die steht ja für Schwarze Magie, würde auch erklären warum er noch lebt, ohne diesen Blutschutz hätte er das nicht überlebt!", kam es von Poppy die die Situation ein wenig aufklärte aber nicht wirklich weiterhelfen konnte außer das sie dafür sorgte das er das ganze überlebte. Alle schwiegen sich eine weile an bis Harry etwas fragte.

„Wie ist sein Name?", er wollte wissen wer das war , vielleicht hatte er schon einmal bei Voldemort von ihm gehört, was er aber nicht glaubte aber sicher war halt sicher.

„ Auf dem Anhänger steht Snake ob das sein Name ist wer nennt sein Kind schon ´Schlange…", niemand konnte sich etwas darunter vorstellen außer Harry, er müsste ein ganz besondere Beziehung zu ihnen haben wenn man ihn so nennt…Spricht er Parsel? Ist er mit dem Dunklen Lord verwandt? Das alles fragte sich Harry nach dieser Nachricht.

„ Professor Dumbledore kann ich ihn besuchen wenn er wach ist? Ich denke mal das er hier bleiben wird wenn er wieder gesund ist , dann braucht er Freunde!", es war nur eine ausrede denn er wollte herausfinden was es mit dem anderen auf sich hatte.

„ Natürlich Harry, ich hab nämlich nach vier anderen Gäste um die ich mich kümmern muss , vielleicht wissen die ja etwas über den jungen hier.", damit verließ der Direktor die Krankenflügel .

Er verschwand in sein Büro, dort saßen vier fremde Personen , zwei Männer und zwei Frauen . Sie hatten ihm erklärt was dieser Chaos zu bedeuten hatte, vorhin war das Raum –Zeitgefüge war ins Schwanken gekommen und hatte sich mit der Realität überschnitten deswegen waren die vier Gründer jetzt auch hier in dieser Zeit .

„Es tut mir leid das ich sie habe warten lassen, aber es gab da noch einen sehr dringenden Fall um den ich mich kümmern musste. Deswegen die Frage jetzt an sie . Kennen sie einen Jungen der mittellange schwarze Haare , recht klein und zierlich für sein Alter und eine Kette mit der Aufschrift Snake besitzt ?", ein raunen ging durch die kleine Gruppe aber Slytherin handelte indem er aufsprang .

„Mein Sohn, hier? Wo ist er ? Geht es ihm gut? Die umstände die ihn von zuhause fortholten waren nicht gerade sehr günstig!", dabei starrte er Gryffindor ziemlich böse an dieser Bastard war schuld daran das sein Sohn verletzt war und er würde ihn irgendwann dafür umbringen bei seiner Ehre als Gründer und als Parselmund!

„Keine Angst Lord Slytherin wir haben eine sehr erfahrene Heilerin hier sie kümmert sich um ihn . Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut , der Blutschutz hat ihm das leben gerettet und natürlich der junge Potter der ihm schnell hoch ins Schloss brachte als er ihn fand . Aber ich würde gerne wissen warum ihr Junge so schwer verletzt war ? Gab es einen Kampf?", nun war der Weißmagier doch interessiert, das Slytherin und Gryffindor sich nicht leiden konnten war ja klar aber so sehr?

„ Er, Salazar zeigte auf Godric, hat ihn mal wieder hinterhälftiger weise angegriffen so wie jedes Mal! Ich weiß das du ihn hasst aber dann lass ihn doch einfach in Ruhe ! Das er geboren wurde ist nicht geplant gewesen und wenn du mich hasst ist das Ok aber lass den Jungen da raus! Wird er irgendwas zurück behalten ich schwöre bei Merlins Barte ich bring dich um !"erklärte er dem Direktor seiner Schule aber er fauchte auch Godric an er hasste es das der andere seinen Hass auf den Jungen richtete der damit nichts zu tun hatte.

„Heißt das Snake ihr und Gryffindors Sohn ist?", etwas irritiert war er dann doch, dass hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Ja , einst liebten wir uns und Godric wurde schwanger er bekam einen gesunden Sohn, ich verließ ihn als der kleine ein Jahr alt war . Er projizierte seinen hass auf den jungen des wegen der Blutschutz. Die beiden verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut denn Snake hasst alles was nur annähernd mit Gryffindor zu tun hat !", godric sagte dazu gar nichts sondern schnaubte nur verächtlich. Sollte Gryffindor doch nicht so weiß sein wie alle immer geglaubt haben ?

„ Da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen machen , Lord Slytherin der junge Potter wird sich bestimmt gut um ihren Sohn kümmern den auch wenn er Gryffindor ist , hält er nicht sehr viel von Häuserfeindlichkeiten die es hier gibt. Er wird es schon schaffen das wir hier alle miteinander auskommen , solange bis wir das Zeit Problem gelöst haben!", versicherte im Albus Dumbledore, jedenfalls versuchte er es.

„ Da kennen sie aber Snake nicht er hat einen Sturkopf und will oft mit den Kopf durch die Wand hinzu kommt das er viele reinblütige Erwachsene Magier schon jetzt um längen überragt was seine Magie angeht , schließlich entstammt er zweier mächtigen Blutlinien, aber seine Magie ist nun einmal schwarz nicht weiß er hasst Godric nun mal und mit ihm auch seine Weiße Magie.", erklärte Salazar die momentane Situation und Godric starrte Löcher in die Luft.

„ Er wird schon nicht sterben selbst wenn seine Magiereserven erschöpft sind er ist auch Gryffindor, also hat er mein Blut, bevor ihn was umbringt müsst erstmal ein Magier her der es schafft ihn dermaßen zu schwächen!", gelangweilt redete Godric über seinen Sohn , von Liebe war da nicht viel zu spüren, eher im Gegenteil.

„ Es gibt in dieser zeigt einen Mann der mächtiger als alle andere vor ihm ist er heißt Tom Marvolo Riddle er nennt sich jetzt Lord Voldemort, ein Schwarzmagier sein potenzial war schon als er noch hier zur Schule ging extrem hoch. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre wird er bald Hogwarts angreifen um seine Macht zu demonstrieren das man selbst in diesen mauern nicht mehr sicher vor seinem Terror ist .", versuchte er den Gründern klar zu machen wie die momentane Situation lief.

„ Wir werden ihnen helfen wo wir können!", meinte Helga hilfreich um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

„ Wir werden die Alten Schilde wieder aktivieren solange wir hier sind! Dann kann man sagen das wir sicher sind.", erwiderte Gryffindor.

„ Ich kümmere mich um den Jungen, und ihr drei wollt dass Schutzschild wieder aktivieren? Was ist wenn dieser Lord es durchbricht?", er war nicht feige aber was sollten sie tun wenn ihr Feind selbst übermächtig war.

„ Ja das werden wir tun. Dann Salazar könne wir nur hoffen das Snake schnell genug hier rauskommt um wenigstens zwei Gründerlinie weiterexistieren zu lassen.", sprach Ravenclaw. Plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung fing die Erde an zu beben.

„ Es beginnt!", kam der Kommentar von Dumbledore.

Währenddessen bei Harry im Krankenflügel bei Snake.

Harry spürte das Beben und wusste, dass es zu spät war, er wusste das Voldemort kam um ihn zu töten um die ´Unreinen´ wie er Muggelgeborene, nannte, zu foltern und zu töten.

Und wie es geschehen musste stürmte der Dunkle Lord das Schloss aber alle Schüler waren in den kerkern in Sicherheit gebracht worden und nun betrat Lucius Malfoy mit einer Maske auf dem Gesicht die Krankenstation.

„ Potter, Potter wie kann man nur so dumm sein und sich so dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern!", höhnisch sprach Lucius diese Worte zu dem Goldjungen. Er ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu der ihn nicht ansah und wollt ihn am Arm packen um ihn mit sich zu zerren als er eine melodische Stimme aus dem Bett vor dem Potter saß vernahm , dort lag ein Junge mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren und unter der Bettdecke zeichnete sich ein zierlicher Körper ab.

" Ariadiemus late  
Ariadiemus da  
Ariadinatus lata adua

Aravane tue vate  
Aravane tue vate latea

Aravane tue vate  
Aravane tue vate latea

Anamana coolarewe  
Anamana coola ra  
Anamana coola rawe akala

Anamana coola rawe akala   
Aya doo aya

Anamana coola rawe akala  
Aya doo aya "

( by Enya )

Sofort zuckte Lucius unter Schmerzen zusammen den diesen Fluch benutzte sonst immer sein Meister wenn er unzufrieden war und Mörderlaune hatte. Es handelte sich um einen der ältesten und schmerzhaftesten Flüche der Zauberwelt. Woher kannte dieser Junge solche Flüche! War er ein Todesser, oder mit dem Lord verwandt? Malfoy schien fast das Bewusstsein zu verlieren als die liebliche Stimme, denn Gegenzauber sprach.

„ Finite Incitátus!" , die Wirkung wurde wieder auf gehoben, aber trotzdem war Lucius nicht mehr in der Lage irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten.

„ Wie kann es sein das ein Kind diesen Fluch kennt, wenn der Meister ihn benutzt und nur er!", keuchte Lucius , er war nicht mehr in der Lage normal zu sprechen den dieser Fluch war ein dutzend mal schlimmer als der ´Crucio .

„ Töten oder getötet werden ist hier wohl normal und ich weiß mich gegen Anfänger wie dich zu wehren!", zischte ihn Snake an .

„ Ähmm Snake? War dein Name ?", Harry war nun etwas nervös.

„ Ja da ist mein Name .", beantwortet et die gestellte Frage.

„ Wir sollten verschwinden bevor Lord Voldemort noch persönlich auf der Matte steht!", versuchte Harry dem anderen klar zu machen was hier lief.

„ Zu Spät er ist auf den Weg hierher, das heißt wohl das wir kämpfen müssen wenn wir das überleben wollen… Wie war doch gleich dein Name ?", es klang so als wollten sie gleich ein Picknick machen und Harry bekam nun langsam Panik dieser Irrer wollte ihn tot sehnen und Snake schien den ernst der Lage nicht zu sehen, wunderbar.

„ Harry, Harry Potter, angenehm den ich denke nicht das wir hier lebend herauskommen!", murrte Harry .

„ Ach ich denke schon . Aber sag mal kennst du den Zauberspruch der Schlangen Beschwörung?", fragend sah er in grüne Augen seine eigenen hatte eine sehr selten Farbe sie waren violett, das hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„ Ja klar. Serpensortia!" , und schon erschien eine Schlange sie sah aber nicht aus wie die , die sonst immer erschienen wenn er eine von ihnen rief .

Ciris schön das du nun auch hier bist! Ich denke das ich diesem komischen Kerl mal zeigen muss was Slytherins Erbe so alles drauf hat, zischte er seiner Schlange zu.

„ Das Harry ist die treueste meiner Begleiter! Ciris, die Königin aller Schlangen! Aber was erzähle ich dir da , du bist ja selber ein Parselmund!", Harry wurde rot und verlegen .

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte er dann wissen.

„ Gedanken…", war das einzige was er Harry als tipp gab und dieser verstand das auch. Nun aber platzte Lord Voldemort einfach herein.

„ Tja dann beende ich mal die Teeparty….", dann sah er Lucius am Boden liegen er sah aus als ob man ihn mit dem ´Ariadiemus´ gefoltert und das konnte nicht sein, nur er konnte ihn einsetzen und niemand sonst.

„ Malfoy warum liegst du auf dem Boden ! Du solltest mir doch den Jungen bringen!", zischte er seinen treuen Diener an , dieser hatte sichtlich mühe sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

„ Ich wollte My Lord...den ...Jungen, zu euch ...bringen...aber ...der...Fremde...er beherrscht den Fluch!", keuchte Lucius hervor.

„ Was! Wer wagt es mich nachzuahmen!", nun war der Lord sauer!

„ Warum soll ich dich nachahmen wenn ich es besser machen kann!", zischte Snake zurück. Dann sah Snake hinter Lord Voldemort seinen Vater auftauchen, er spürte das dieser bereit war ihn zu beschützen aber er sah das Snake auch allein zurechtkam und er konnte ja jetzt beweise das er auf sich alleingestellt kämpfen konnte.

„ Du hast eine spitze Zunge Freundchen! Wer bist du, ich hab dich noch nie gesehen!", Tom war nun misstrauisch geworden.

„ Ein kleine unbedeutende Schlange, nicht weniger aber gern mehr!", zischte Snake zurück.

„ Mach keine Scherze Junge! Wärst du im Hause Slytherin , wärst du einer meiner Todesser und das bist du nicht!", knurrte Riddle den er kam sich verarscht vor.

„ Wie gesagt ich bin eine Schlange, mein Name ist Snake und was das Slytherin angeht so bin ich einer und noch viel mehr! In meinen Adern fließt das Blut zweier Gründer! Durch eine Zeit Verschiebung sind wir hier gelandet, aber nun zeig was du zu bieten hast, Lord Snake / Gryffindor / Slytherin wartet gespannt darauf was ein Möchtegernlord wie du zu bieten hast!", knurrte er den anderen an, nicht nur Harry kippte fast vom Stuhl als er hörte wer der Junge sein sollte, aber Tom übertrieb es als er abfing ihn kalt auszulachen, DAS mochte Snake nämlich gar nicht! Snake stand auf und seine Augen waren eiskalt sie leuchteten, sie waren Blutrot und noch intensiver als die des Dunklen Lords eine Magiewelle reichte aus um Tom zu Boden zu schicken und seine Kleidung in die übliche Schwarze Robe zu verändern.

„ Er gehört dir!", sprach Salazar aus .

„ Ich hätt ihn nie dir überlassen nachdem er mich beleidigt hat, Vater!", knurrte die Schlange zurück.

„ Dann mal los, alter Mann, zeig dem erben Slytherin was du kannst !",zischte er den anderen in fast Parsel an. Ein paar Todesser hatten sich versammelt um zu sehen wie der Lord Harry Potter tötete aber das war der Hammer das hatte sich noch keiner gewagt. Ciris schlängelte sich zu snake hinüber und baute sich neben ihm auf so das er ihren Kopf berühren konnte.

Ahh Ciris meine treue Gefährtin, zischte er der Schlange zu, und nun merkte auch Tom das er wirklich einen Erben Slytherins vor sich hatte.

„ Traust du dich nicht mich anzugreifen, alter Mann!", verspottete er mit dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit.

„ Wieso hilfst du diesem…diesem Schlammblut! Wenn du Slytherins Erbe bist dann bist du Schwarzmagier so wie ich ! Wir hassen diese Weißmagier wir töten sie ! Wir helfen ihnen nicht!", knurrt Tom er wollte wissen was da vor sich ging.

„ Du redest Blödsinn, außerdem wage es nie wieder mich mit dir zu vergleichen ! ich mag Schwarzmagier sein, aber noch lange kein Irrer wie du ! Wir sind Meister der Höheren Magie ihr nennt sie Schwarze Magie ich nenne sie Weiterführende Magie wir beschützen damit, wir töten nicht! Außerdem solltest wissen solange ich in dieser Zeit verweile werde ich alle die Schutz bedürfen Beschützen und alle die morden zur Strecke bringen! Ich bin zu einer Seite Schwarzmagier und zur anderen Seite bin ich mutig wie es einem Gryffindor entspricht ich muss gestehen ich mag ihn nicht besondern vielleicht hasse ich ihn aber ich werde mein erbe antreten und sei es das letzte was ich tue! Meine Höhere Magie übersteigt deine um ein Millionstel also überleg dir zweimal ob du mich angreifst! Ich gebe dir eine kleine Kostprobe meines Könnens! Ciris wird dir zeigen was ein Slytherin ist!", zischte er den anderen ungehalten an. Der sollte ein Erbe Slytherins sein! Nie und nimmer!

Ciris mach dich bereit, bekam die Schlange ihren Befehl ihres Meisters.

Ja My Lord , antworte sie ihm bevor sie sich vor ihn schlängelte.

Snake währenddessen, lies seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen so das er den Boden ansah , seine Augenfarbe wurde rot, doch noch sah es niemand. Eine halbgeöffnete Hand streckte er vor sich aus so sah es aus als wolle er Wasser schöpfen . Man spürte wie sich gewaltige Magiewellen aufbauten sie umgaben allein den Schüler, dann wanderte auch die andere Hand halbgeöffnet nach vorne , so das es wohl ziemlich komisch aussah denn Voldemort lachte noch darüber.

„ An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht lachen, TOM RIDDLE, du magst teile meines Blutes in deinen Adern haben aber SNAKE ist mein Sohn , er bringt jetzt eine gewaltige Masse an Magie zusammen die du nicht einmal in deinem ganzen Leben zusammenkriegen würdest!", zischte ihn Salazar wütend an , den er wollte das sich sein Sohn darauf konzentrierten konnte.

Ein schwarze Lichtsäule erfasste den jungen nun und er streckte seinen Rücken durch so das er die Anwesenden ansehen musste, seine Augen glühten in einen Rot Ton , das hatte noch nie in einer in so einer Intensität gesehen.

Höre meinen Befehl, ich bin der Erbe Slytherins! Verwandle dich! Zeige deine wahre Gestalt, forderte er mit dieser melodischen Stimme auf mit der er schon Lucius vorher verflucht hatte. Schon konnte man sehen wie Snakes Schwarze Magie in Wallung geriet und in die Schlange über zugehen schien, das hatte Tom noch nie gesehen, nie in seinem Leben, und er war alt! Ciris verwandelte sich langsam in einen Basilisken , ähnlich dem in der Kammer des Schreckens nur größer und man konnte ihn in die Augen sehen, sie waren genauso rot wie die ihres Meisters.

Ciris…. Zeig Ihm was es bedeutet mich sauer zu machen , Befahl er seiner Schlange….

Jawohl My Lord , gehorchte die Dienerin.

„Crucio!", schrie Tom dem Basilisken zu, aber Harrys schwarze Aura die Aufflammte schien das Tier zu schützen, wirkte wie ein Schild so das Ciris ungehindert auf den andere zu kriechen konnte.

Lass mich, zischte er der Schlange zu doch diese war unbeeindruckt.

„ Sie gehorcht nur mir! Sie ist mein!", Snake lachte dem anderen aus, er liebte es so überlegen zu sein. Ciris blieb Millimeter vor Tom stehen und bedrohe ihn aber griff ihn nicht an .

Snake schmiedete aus seiner Aura eine Art Ball mit reiner Schwarzer Magie diese war absolut tödlich für diese Sorte Lebewesen zu denen auch Tom gehörte , der Schüler spielte damit wie mit einem Ball für Kinder.

„Mal sehen wie dir das schmeckt, Halbblut!", knurrt ihn Snake an und lies den Ball los, dieser flog direkt aus dem Dunklen Lord zu ,auch wenn dieser versuchte durch ein Schutzschild etwas zu retten durchschlug die Schwarze Magie das mit Leichtigkeit. Nebel entstand und man konnte nichts sehen. Harry der nahe bei Snake stand , fragte ihn.

„Ist er Tod?" , Hoffnung schwang mit ihm mit.

„ Nein! Ich vergaß das auch in seinen Adern Vaters Blut fließt, wenn auch wenig aber es wird ihn wohl beschützt haben!", missmutig und keinen Angriff mehr erwartend drehte er Tom den Rücken zu. Tom benutzte diese Chance um sich zu rächen, er griff den andere hinterhältiger Weise an, doch Snake Schwarze Aura schützte ihn und beförderte Riddle an die nächste Wand.

„ Hast du immer noch nicht genug, Riddle? Muss ich dich wirklich erst töten?", knurrte er seinen Feind an .

„ Ich werde nie aufgeben das hab ich bei dem Benegel nie gemacht und das werde ich auch bei dir nicht tun ! Ich krieg dich und wenn das letzte ist was ich tue!", brüllte er durch die Gegend bevor er mit seinen Todessern apparierte den die Schilde waren ja heruntergefahren worden.

Salazar zog neue Banne über hogwarts sie waren wieder halbwegs sicher hier .

„ Du warst unvorsichtig!" zischte ihn Salazar an .

„ Es ist gut gegangen oder!", murrte Snake zurück und Harry kam diese Szene sehr irreal vor.

„ Du hast mit einem hundertstel deiner Magie gekämpft ! Noch so ein hinderhältiger Angriff von diesem Lord und deine Schilde hätten versagt! Da nützt dir auch mein Blutschutz nichts mehr den er ist nicht Gryffindor!", knurrte sein Vater ihn weiter an , er hatte Angst um seinen Sohn gehabt! Er wusste das der andere ihn um längen überragt was das Zaubern anging aber seine Magie war am Minimum und dann dieser Kampf, er wäre beinahe Ausgerastet und hätte diesen Lord getötet niemand rührte seinen Jungen an, und sei es ein entfernter Verwandter!

„ Ja, ja ich weiß …. „, Snake sah ein das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte aber was sollte er tun zusehen wie sie seinen gerade neu gewonnen Freund töteten?

Ciris komm zurück, ich brauch die Magie wieder, bat er seine Gefährtin und man konnte beobachten wie die Magie die er vorher der Schlange überlassen hatte, damit sie sich verwandeln konnte, wiedererhielt, die Augen wurden langsam wieder violett und die Haare bewegten sich unheimlich im Licht der Aura die der Schüler ausstrahltet.

Besser , junger Herr, Ciris war stets besorgt um sein Wohlergehen.

Ja alles klar., beantwortet die gestellt Frage.

„ Harry, du hast ihn zu dem gemacht was er heute ist , oder? Hast ihm seine Magie genommen? Wenn ja dann kann ich dir sagen das in dir Gryffindor Blut fließt das hat dann nämlich nichts damit zu tun ob du Blutschutz von deiner Mutter hattest oder nicht es war sein Blut das dich als Kind Beschützte!", erläuterte Snake dem anderen.

„ Ja aber woher weißt du das denn auf einmal!", nun war der Goldjunge daran beschockt zu sein.

„ Deine und Seine Gedanken sind sehr aufschlussreich was das angeht , verschließt sie wenn ihr nicht wollt das ich sie mitbekomme!", er mahnte er den Gryffindor.

„ Ähm ja ok…", Harry ist so ziemlich überfordert mit dieser Situation.

„ Sieht so aus als wärst du mein Halbbruder…, naja Bruder ist Bruder.", entschied sich Snake spontan dazu.

„Ich will ja nicht stören aber wir sollten in die Halle zurückgehen um zusehen ob sie noch steht, und die anderen ob sie unverletzt sind!", verlangte der Gründer von Harry und ihm, Ciris hatte sich um seinen Hals zusammengerollt und schlief.

„ Dann mal los.", meinte Harry es gefiel ihm wieder eine Familie zu haben.

Sie liefen zügig zurück und sahen die Halle teilweise in Trümmern , diese Todesser hatten doch schlimmer gehaust als sie gedacht hatten und keiner von Dumbledores Zaubern konnte etwas dagegen ausrichten.

„ Lassen sie mal Professor sie können seine Magie nicht brechen lassen sie das mal mich machen!", Snake konzentrierte und sah die Magie Toms , ihr Muster ihre Struktur und flüsterte, dann den Zauber .

„ Reparáre átrium !" , alles wurde ein schwarzes Licht gehüllt und begann sich zu reparieren genau wie bei einem normalen Aufräumzauber.

„ Ich denke wir können da jetzt rein, ohne das uns was auf den Kopf fällt!", und schon strömte die teilweise sehr blassen Schüler in die Halle als alle saßen höhnte Draco Malfoy.

„ Schade Potter hattest du wieder Glück oder was !", Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut sagte aber nichts dazu es könnte ihn ja Punkte kosten. Snake regelte das schon.

Überlass ihn mir , zischte er Harry zu.

Er stand elegant auf, und kraulte offensichtlich Ciris die daraufhin ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den blonden Jungen richtete, sie nahm eine leichte Drohgebärde an . Langsam wanderte Snake um den Tisch der Katzen herum und den Haustisch der Slytherins zu erreichen.

„ Weißt du was Blondi ? Erstens bist du Potthässlich. Zweitens lag dein Vater gerade noch vor zehn Minuten winselnd zu meinen Füßen und letztens , was hältst du davon wenn Ciris mal Bekanntschaft mit dir schließt! Sie ist die giftigste alle Schlangen, Sozusagen ihre Königin!", knurrt er den malfoy an. Ciris näherte sich auch gefährlich nahe dem hals des Slytherin Schüler der wie ein kleines Mädchen weg sprang und aufschrie, Harry lachte ihn aus und der Rest der Katzen folgte ihm.

Snake spürte den Schockfluch schon bevor er so weit an ihn herankam um ihn zu verletzen also erschuf er erneut ein Schutzschild und ließ den fluch daran abschmettern.

„ Sie wagen es einen meiner Schüler so zu belästigen!", zischte ihn Snape an ohne zu wissen wenn er da vor sich hatte.

„ 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", kreischte er hinterher.

„ Erstens bin ich kein Schüler von hier. Zweitens bekommt Gryffindor seine 50 Punkte wieder und bekommt zusätzlich 5 Punkte weil Mt. Potter so kühl reagierte auf diesen angriff auf seine Person. Des Weiteren zieh ich Slytherin hiermit 20 Punkte wegen Beleidigung eines Mitschülers und handlungsunfähig in einer Gefahrensituation ab .", beendete Snake seine Punktevergabe, Snape dachte bestimmt er wäre im falschen Film als sich die Uhren auch nach ihm richteten als wäre er ein Lehrer.

„ Das kann doch nicht sein , seit wann kann ein Fremder Punkte vergeben!", oh ja der Giftmischer kochte vor Wut.

„ Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal vorstellen, Fledermaus!", damit meinte er Snape.

„ Mein Name ist Lord Snake Slytherin / Gryffindor in meine Adern fließen beide Blutslinien also kann ich Punkte vergeben und abziehen wenn ich es für nötig halte, genauso wie Mr. Potter das für gryffindor tun kann den in seinen Adern fließt Gryffindors Blut.", damit beendete er die Vorstellung seiner Person und die Stellung Harrys and dieser Schule.

Snape schien gleich zu explodieren so schien es jedenfalls.

„ Lord Slytherin/ Gryffindor würden sie bitte mal nach vorne kommen wir müssen sie nach einwählen !", kommentierte Albus diese Situation.

„ Natürlich Sir und Lord Slytherin reicht, Harry wird das Lord Gryffindor ab heute tragen!", kommentierte er das geschehende.

„ Nun gut trete sie vor.", forderte Albus ihn auf und setzte ihm als er vorgetreten war den Hut auf.

/ Schlau , sehr schlau …ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor wer hätte das gedacht ….Wo steck ich dich hin ? …Dort willst du hin ! Nun gut wenn du dir sicher bist dann sei es so …./

„ Dein Haus ist ….

Kapitel Ende

Ich weiß nicht so toll Ein bisschen langweilig

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Shonen ai, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia, MikiSan

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Parings???+???

Titel: Snakekind is back

Kapitel 00: Arrival

Kapitel 01: Choise and Family

Bemerkungen : Der Titel hat nichts mit der FF von Druhle zu tun vorher sagt Meine Charakter sind hier wenn es zu Sex oder ähnlichen kommen sollte 17 oder älter sonst kommen wieder welche auf die Idee ich würde Kinderpornos schreiben !

Ich habe einen neuen Charakter mit hinein benommen , hier eine kurze Beschreibung :

Name: Snake

Familienname: Gryffindor/ Slytherin

Eltern 1: Salazar Slytherin

Eltern 2: Godric Gryffindor

Aussehen: klein ( 1,70 ), sehr zierlich, mittellange schwarze Haare, violette Augen die auch rot werden wenn er es will, trägt schwarze Klamotten

Alter: 17 Jahre ( 31. Oktober – Halloween )

Fähigkeiten: Parsel, Schwarzmagier, Gedankenlesen, Slytherins Schutz ( Blutschutz )

Charakter: recht neugierig aber auch eiskalt wenn es darauf ankommt, beschützt wehrlose egal ob Weiß – oder Schwarzmagier

Wahrscheinliches Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor oder Slytherin wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher ist ….

Schnuppertext: Snake kommt nach Hogwarts und findet Freunde wie Harry mit denen er einen Bund schließt aber genauso schnell ist im der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort auf den Fersen ! Hinzu kommt eine kontinuierliche Raum – Zeit Verschiebung die, die Gründer in ihre Zeit bringt. Doch unser Neuling hasst Gryffindor so abgrundtief das er ihn am liebsten töten würde, bei dem anderen sieht es nicht anders aus, man glaubt es kaum doch es handelt sich um Vater und Sohn …..

Zeichenerklärungen:

„hallo" wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken /

Parsel

---------- Zeitsprünge

Na denn viel Spaß bei Snakekind is back!

Snakekind is back

_**Kapitel 01: Choise and Family **_

/ Schlau , sehr schlau …ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor wer hätte das gedacht ….Wo steck ich dich hin ? …Dort willst du hin ! Nun gut wenn du dir sicher bist dann sei es so …./

„ Dein Haus ist …."

„Dein Haus ist Slytherin!", schrie der Hut in die Halle, aber applaudieren tat keiner das erwartete Snake auch nicht. Sein Vater nickte ihm wohlwollend zu , er war stolz auf seinen Sohn. Das Essen verlief relativ ruhig und doch spürte Salazar wie Snake seine Magie regenerierte er wollte so schnell wie möglich seine Reserven wieder haben um nicht einen hinterhältigen Angriff seiner jetzigen Hauskameraden zu erliegen. Das Festmahl zu Ehren der Gründer und Snake wurde beendet und Snake verschwand mit den anderen nach unten in die Kerker er liebte sie sie waren dunkel, man könnte seine Magie von ihnen abhängig machen und er liebte es ihr Macht zu nutzen. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem er ein Passwort auf Parsel gezischt hatte. Er kam hier immer rein egal wie das Gesprochene Passwort lautete. Er sah den Kamin und er hatte Lust sich da mit Ciris niederzulassen und ein buch zu lesen , vielleicht noch eine Tasse Tee und der gemütliche Abend war perfekt zu perfekt. Er saß kaum zwei Stunden da und las sein Buch über die Dunklen Künste als die Fledermaus den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Snake bemerkte ihn aber er beachtet Snape nicht, sollte er zu ihm kommen wenn er die Lust auf eine weitere Konfrontation verspürte.

„Mr. Slytherin folgen sie mir, sofort! „, knurrte er den jungen an .

„Wohin! Zu diesem Irren der denkt er könnte alles? Hat die kleine Darbietung meiner Magie nicht gereicht!", er liebte es andere auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden! Und nun folgen sie mir in mein Büro, auf der Stelle!", Snake kicherte kurz erhob sich aber danach und nahm Ciris wieder hoch legte sie um seine Schultern , folgte dann missmutig dem Lehrer.

„Also, was wollen sie von mir?", erklang es gelangweilt von Snake er spürte das Snape nun seine Maske änderte sie waren ja hier unter sich.

„Erst einmal mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape ich bin hier Zaubertrankmeister. Ich denke das nach dieser Aktion ein Gespräch unter vier Augen nicht schlecht wäre…", fing er an mit ganz normaler Stimme zu sagen.

„ Was wollen sie mir damit sagen ? Das ich mich nicht hätte mit Tom anlegen sollen?

Er hat versucht meinen Bruder zu töten da schaue ich nicht tatenlos zu! „, nun war Severus an der Reihe dumm zu gucken.

„ Ihr Bruder! Sie kommen doch aus einer anderen Zeit ? Wie geht denn das!", die Logik versagte ihm die Antwort darauf.

„ In Harry fließt Gryffindor Blut ohne Zweifel, das er Parsel spricht und die Begabung für die Dunklen Künste hat er von Slytherin , denken sie allen ernstes das man das übertragen kann! Ich bitte sie jedes Kind weiß das Parsel nur vererbt werden kann. Was denken sie was er erst mit seine Magie anstellen kann , wenn er gelernt hat sie zu benutzen? Dann ist das verwandeln von einer Schlange in einen Basilisken eine Kleinigkeit!", erklärte er dem Giftmischer. Severus schmunzelte, er hatte hier einen wirklich begabten jungen Mann vor sich.

„ Sagen sie mal, Professor wie geht es Blondi eigentlich, ich schien ihm mit dem kleinen Fluch ein wenig zugesetzt zu haben …", er kicherte als ob er sagen wollte das er ein Schwächling war. Severus verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„ Ich sag nicht das er stirbt aber ich würde sagen es geht ihm übel…Dieser Fluch ist nicht unbedingt sehr amüsant wenn man ihn abbekommt!", belehrte er den neuen Slytherin.

„ Ich weiß, Professor und Blondi hatte Glück das ich nur ein hundertstel meiner Magie zur Verfügung hatte sonst wäre er jetzt tot !", es schien ihm nichts auszumachen wenn er gestorben wäre.

„Hättest du keine Gewissensbisse er ist Familienvater …", und nun wusste das er Snakes wunden Punkt getroffenen hatte, man sah es in seinen Augen.

„ Ich hatte auch immer nur eine Bezugsperson also kann davon mal keine rede sein! Außerdem ist der Kerl ein Mörder und er hat seinen Sohn ziemlich verzogen! Es wird ein wahrhafter Spaß werden in dieses Haus zugehen den wie aus Harrys Erinnerungen weiß fühlt sich Milchgesicht als Prinz von Slytherin auf und das lass ich nämlich nicht zu!", damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür, er wollte endlich in sein Bett.

„Warum nicht Slytherin?", er fiel ihm leicht den anderen so zu nennen als Lord so musste er seinen Meister schon nennen und das reichte ihm auch .

„ Weil das mein Titel ist!", damit verschwand Snake aus dem Büro und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum weiter, dort saßen noch Blondi, und zwei Schränke, schienen wohl seine Bodyguards zu sein. Der Slytherin ließ sich nicht irritieren sondern setzte sich wieder an den Kamin, eine Handbewegung reichte und man konnte mit dem Katzen sprechen.

Hermines Gesicht erschien in den Flammen.

„ Ja? Wer ist den da?", fragte sie neugierig nach den seit Sirius im vierten Jahr hatte das keiner mehr gemacht.

„ Mein Name ist Snake ich würde gerne mit Harry sprechen..", erklärte er Hermine sein Antragen. Granger wurde rot und nickte nur. Harry erschien in seinem Blickfeld.

„ Hey kleiner ….", begrüßte er Harry.

" Ich bin nicht klein außerdem sind wir gleich Alt!", protestierte Harry daraufhin.

„ Na ja du bist körperlich größer als ich aber ich bin auch jünger als du hab nämlich erst am 31. Oktober Geburtstag! Aber deswegen wollte ich dich nicht sprechen…", beendete er das Thema.

„Warum dann?", fragte er nach.

„ Nun ich wollte wissen ob Godric sich schon bei dir war? Nun trägst sein Blut … Auch wenn du fast ein Slytherin geworden wärst!", kicherte Snake seinen verdutzt schauenden Bruder an.

„ Nein er war noch nicht hier! Aber warum nennst du ihn Godric ich dachte er ist dein Vater?", nun war es an dem goldjungen herauszufinden warum.

„ Es mag sein das er mich auf die Welt gebracht hat aber da hört auch schon alles auf! Ich bin Slytherin durch und durch den er hat wenigstens nicht jeden tag versucht mich umzubringen!" , knurrte Snake unwillig.

„ Nun denn kleiner Lord, ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück!", setzte er noch hinten dran.

„ Dir auch Slytherin und lass dich nicht beißen von diesen Nachwuchstodessern!", erklang es von Harry zurück.

„ Hatte ich nicht vor Gryffindor! Ich hab die ihren Oberirren in die Knie gezwungen da sollen dich mich beißen ! Nö glaub ich nicht dran!", schnaubte Snake und ließ das Feuer verglühen so das es ein wenig kälter im Raum wurde. Er stand auf um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen da stellten sich ihm diese beiden Schränken von Malfoy in den Weg. Desinteressiert streichelte er Ciris weiter über Kopf die immer wieder ihre Giftzähne zeigte, sie spürte das diese drei seinem meister nicht gerade freundlich gesonnen waren.

„ Du wagst es dich mir in den Weg zu stellen! Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, hier habe ich das sagen! ICH bin der Prinz von Slytherin !", zischte er den kleineren an, dass schien Snake keinesfalls zu jucken.

„ Sag mal hast du vorhin nicht hingehört! ICH BIN SLYTHERIN, das Blut des Gründers fließt durch meine Adern den er ist mein Vater ! Außerdem bist du viel zu verzogen für einen Prinzen!", damit ging er an den beiden Schränken vorbei indem er sie ohne sie zu berühren durch den halben Gemeinschaftsraum schleuderte. Er drehte sich mit halben Oberkörper zurück und sah Malfoy mit rot glühenden Augen an, dieser machte ein paar Schritte zurück vor Schreck.

„ Noch was , benutze NIEMALS wieder wenn ich dabei bin das Synonym ´Prinz von Slytherin´ das ist mein Titel und ich hasse es wenn man anderweitig benutzt vor allem wenn dieser ein Todesser ist , da werde ich richtig sauer und dann bist du tot!", knurrte er den anderen an bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte und sein Zimmer betrat, er teilte es mit einem Jungen aus seiner Klassenstufe, sein Name war Blaise Zabini, dieser sah ihn neugierig an aber sagte nichts, schien sich nicht zu tauen etwas zu sagen.

„ Ähm , Hi mein Name ist Blaise Zabini und du bist Snake das ha ich schon verstanden aber wie heißt du weiter ?", rutschte es dem Slytherin endlich heraus, Snake sah ihn aus violetten Augen an.

„ Mein Vollständiger Name ist Lord Snake Slytherin / Gryffindor, aber Slytherin reicht. Harry übernimmt den guten´ Teil wenn man das so nennen kann , ich für meinen teil finde das Slytherin regelrecht weiß ist im Verhältnis zu Godric!", erklärte Slytherin dem anderen, man konnte regelrecht heraushören das Snake den Gründer nicht gerade mochte.

„ Hmm find ich auch und das hat ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit der Häuserfeindlichkeit zu tun … Mich wundert es das du hier so ohne jegliche Verletzung stehst, ich dachte Draco wollte groß mit dir abrechnen weil du ihn so blamiert hast vor Potter und so…", er wollte wissen was da eben gelaufen war im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„ Ach du meinst Blondi und diese Schränke die ich auf eine Rundreise durch den Raum geschickt habe! Das ich nicht lache! Ich hab Voldemort in die Knie gezwungen da werde ich mit denen auch noch fertig!", knurrte er den andere Slytherin an, dieser zuckte zusammen weil dieser den Dunklen Lord beim Namen nannte.

„ Du nennst ihn beim Namen das heißt du bist kein Sympathisant von ihm! Ich nämlich auch nicht aber viele denken nur weil man Slytherin ist muss man ihm gleich folgen und Todesser werden, ich will das nicht aber es ist schwer HIER seine eigene Meinung zu vertreten jedenfalls solange Malfoy hier das sagen hatte.", gab Blaise ihm einen Überblick über diese Situation.

„ Tja das wird wohl das erste sein was sich hier ändert. Ich bin der Prinz von Slytherin und alle die sich mit mir anlegen werde ich zeigen das Voldemort nichts gegen mich ist wenn ich sauer bin! Außerdem hat er versucht meinen Bruder umzubringen das schreit förmlich nach Rache und ich werde jeden töten der da mit drin steckt !", schwor er.

„ Man sagt du hättest dich persönlich mit ihm angelegt heute Morgen als er das Schloss stürmte…", es war ein Gerücht aber keiner hatte es bestätigt.

„ Ja das habe ich und wie du siehst ist er nicht mehr hier. Dabei hatte ich nur ein hundertstel meiner voller Magie zu Verfügung.", demonstrierte er seinen Macht.

„ Lass uns schlafen morgen wird ein langer Tag und ich hab dringend das Bedürfnis eine Nacht durch zu schlafen.", beendete er das Gespräch. Snake zog sich um und legte sich auf das Bett kaum das er sich zugedeckt hatte schlief er auch schon ein . Ciris und sich an seine Halsbeuge gelegt um über ihn zu wachen, das tat sie immer wenn er schlief. Blaise lächelte so eiskalt er auch aussehen mochte wenn er wach war so niedlich sah er auch aus wenn er schlief. Er schlief noch als er auf einmal einen Ohrenbetäubenden Knall hörte, Blaise stürmte wieder ins Zimmer, er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Bad gewesen, er riss die Augen auf als er Harry auf dem Boden sitzen sah.

„ Potter was machst du Hier ! Das ist der Slytherin Kerker ist dir das bewusst!", schnarrte ihn Blaise an, wurde aber von Snake unterbrochen der noch etwas verschlafen auf dem Bett saß.

„ Lass ihn Blaise, er hat jederzeit sei es Tag oder Nacht das recht hier zu !", zischte er den anderen an der daraufhin den Kopf einzog und verschwand.

„ Was gibt es so früh am morgen , kleiner Lord?", fragte er den anderen freundlich , er mochte ihn den außer Salazar hatte er nie eine Bezugsperson gehabt.

„ Ach eigentlich wollte ich nur testen ob die Verbindung die du gestern Abend offen hattest noch funktioniert, tja leider bin ich Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen gelandet und Malfoy hat mich gesehen und fast einen Herzkasper gekriegt bevor er rot vor Wut anlief und mich versuchte zu verfluchen ….", erzählte Harry seinem Bruder. Dieser war sauer man spürte es an seiner Magie sie war dunkler als sonst.

„ Dieser Bastard hat es wohl immer noch nicht gelernt! Dann zeig ich ihm jetzt was es heißt einen Slytherin herauszufordern!", knurrte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

„ Warte hier einen Augenblick, kleiner Lord ich muss mich erst Anziehen." Damit stand er auf und verschwand im Bad das Blaise wieder verlassen hatte, und sich nun etwas unschlüssig umsah. Harry währenddessen lümmelte sich in das Bett seines Bruders und spielte mit Ciris die das gerne tat , denn dieser Junge war voller Unschuld das gefiel ihr außerdem mochte ihr Meister den Jungen also erlaubte sie es ihm, sich ihr zu nähern. Snake betrat den Raum abermals und sah nu eines Slytherin würdig aus, seine Schwarzen Klamotten zeigten nur allzu deutlich das er mächtig war aber sie betonten auch sein verboten gutes Aussehen, es machte ihn gefährlich.

„ Lass uns gehen , kleiner Lord ich denke ich werde Blondi zeigen was es bedeutet mich sauer zu machen, er wird nie wieder wagen auch nur daran zu denken dich zu verfluchen wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin", schwor er und Harry folgte seinem Bruder nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum , er sah dort Draco sitzen und steuerte auf ihn zu, alle anderen wichen zurück entweder hatte sie gesehen was gestern mit den beiden Schränken passiert war oder es hatte sich bis dahin herumgesprochen. Mit einer einzige Handbewegung hatte er Malfoy an die Kerkerwand gepinnt und drückte langsam aber sich er dessen Kehle zu ein paar Mädchen schrieen auf.

„ Ich dachte das von gestern Abend wäre eine Warnung gewesen! Rührst du meinen Bruder noch einmal an dann schwöre ich dir bring ich dich um!", damit ließ er ihn abrupt los so das dieser an der Kerkerwand herunter rutschte und dort geschockt sitzen blieb. Man sollte dazu vielleicht sagen das Snake ihn mit keinem Millimeter berührte hatte, seine Aura war mächtig genug zu handeln. Dann erst drehte er sich zu den anderen um die sich ängstlich entfernt hatten.

„ Und wo schon einmal fast alle da sind , Blondi hat die längste Zeit das sagen hier gehabt! Ich bin der Prinz von Slytherin und ich werde von heute an nicht dulden das die Meinung über den Voldemort hier in irgendeiner Weise unterdrückt wird! Ich bin gegen dieses Irren ich bekenne mich hiermit öffentlich dazu und ich weiß das auch unter euch sind die ihm nicht zustimmen! Nicht jeder Slytherin ist automatisch ein Todesser!", damit drehte er sich weg und verließ mit Harry im Schlepptau den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„ Hör zu , kleiner Lord. Wenn du dem Bild ´Öffnet ´ zuzischt wird es sich öffnen, egal welches Passwort es in der Menschlichen Sprache hat!", erklärte er seinem Bruder. Harry nickte darauf nur. Sie betraten die Halle und alle starrten sie an, aber auch absolut jeder.

„ Wo willst du den hin ?", fragte Harry, Snake als diese rauf den Lehrertisch zuging dort saßen schon Salazar und Godric.

„ Meinen Vater begrüßen, komm am besten mit.", forderte er ihn auf, Harry folgte ihm.

„ Guten morgen, Vater!", er drückte ihn leicht und Slytherin erwiderte das leicht.

„ Ah Harry schön das ich dich auch kennen lerne ! Jetzt weiß ich ja endlich welchen Sohn ich noch habe!", scherzte er mit Harry und dieser kicherte, dann wandte er sich aber an Gryffindor zu.

„ Lord Gryffindor ich bin Harry Potter sehr angenehm sie kennen zu lernen!", förmlich klang diese Begrüßung.

„ Nenn mich Godric den du bist ja auch mein Sohn!", erwiderte dieser neutral, irgendetwas war komisch das spürte Harry aber was genau es war das konnte er nicht sagen. Danach trat jeder seinen Weg zu seinem Haustisch an. Die erste Konfrontation hatten Harry überstanden….

Kapitel Ende

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Shonen ai, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia, MikiSan

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Parings: Tom Riddle + Luicus Malfoy

Titel: Snakekind is back

Kapitel 00: Arrival

Kapitel 01: Choise and Family

Kapitel 02: The Life begin in the darkness to live

Bemerkungen : Der Titel hat nichts mit der FF von Druhle zu tun vorher sagt Meine Charakter sind hier wenn es zu Sex oder ähnlichen kommen sollte 17 oder älter sonst kommen wieder welche auf die Idee ich würde Kinderpornos schreiben !

Ich danke teufelchen-netty für das RPG hat mich auf die Idee gebracht es so zu schreiben!

Ich habe einen neuen Charakter mit hinein benommen , hier eine kurze Beschreibung :

Name: Snake

Familienname: Gryffindor/ Slytherin

Eltern 1: Salazar Slytherin

Eltern 2: Godric Gryffindor

Aussehen: klein ( 1,70 ), sehr zierlich, mittellange schwarze Haare, violette Augen die auch rot werden wenn er es will, trägt schwarze Klamotten

Alter: 17 Jahre ( 31. Oktober – Halloween )

Fähigkeiten: Parsel, Schwarzmagier, Gedankenlesen, Slytherins Schutz ( Blutschutz )

Charakter: recht neugierig aber auch eiskalt wenn es darauf ankommt, beschützt wehrlose egal ob Weiß – oder Schwarzmagier

Wahrscheinliches Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor oder Slytherin wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher ist ….

Schnuppertext: Snake kommt nach Hogwarts und findet Freunde wie Harry mit denen er einen Bund schließt aber genauso schnell ist im der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort auf den Fersen ! Hinzu kommt eine kontinuierliche Raum – Zeit Verschiebung die, die Gründer in ihre Zeit bringt. Doch unser Neuling hasst Gryffindor so abgrundtief das er ihn am liebsten töten würde, bei dem anderen sieht es nicht anders aus, man glaubt es kaum doch es handelt sich um Vater und Sohn …..

Zeichenerklärungen:

„hallo" wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken /

Parsel

---------- Zeitsprünge

Na denn viel Spaß bei Snakekind is back!

Snakekind is back

**_Kapitel 02: The Life begin in the darkness to live_**

„ Nenn mich Godric den du bist ja auch mein Sohn!", erwiderte dieser neutral, irgendetwas war komisch das spürte Harry aber was genau es war das konnte er nicht sagen. Danach trat jeder seinen Weg zu seinem Haustisch an. Die erste Konfrontation hatten Harry überstanden….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Nicht in Hogwarts sondern in Slytherin Manor )

Währenddessen bei Tom auf seiner Burg.

Tom stand an Lucius Bett, dieser lag darin und es ging ihm wieder einiger maßen gut , nach diesen Angriff des Jungen hatte Lucius einige zeit ziemliche Schmerzen gehabt aber Tom hatte alles getan damit es ihm schneller besser ging, nun war er wider fit . Schlief aber noch seelenruhig während es ihn beobachtete. Was tat er eigentlich hier? Er wusste es nicht…

Luc schien endlich wach zu werden den er bewegte sich leicht .

„ My Lord was tun sie hier?", fragte Lucius verschlafen und sah Tom aus sturmgrauen Augen an.

„ Lucius es ist verdammt hart den grausamen kühlen dunklen Lord zu mimen wenn ich es doch schon lange nicht mehr bin!", murrte Tom ein wenig den diese Sache ging ihm sehr nahe.

„ Warum bist du nicht mehr der Alte?", fragte Lucius und setzte sich dabei richtig auf das Bett.

„Ich…würdest du alles tun was ich von dir verlange?", stotterte er erst und fragte ihn dann der Dunkle Lord mit tiefer Stimme , diese ließ den Malfoy erschaudern den er liebte diese Stimme nur zu sehr aber das wusste Tom noch nicht.

„ Natürlich My Lord das ihr wisst ihr aber! Eure Wünsche sind mir Befehl!", kam es von Luc er sah Tom undefinierbar an.

„ Dann mach dich frisch und komm in meine Räume , ich warte da auf dich!", befahl er seinem engsten Todesser.

„Wie ihr befehlt!", oh ja wie Lucius es liebte dieses Spiel zu spielen, zu anderen war er eiskalt und was würde jetzt wohl kommen? Würde er jetzt seine Chance bekommen, das der andere ihn liebte? Tom verließ Luc Räume und ging in seine eigenen er setzte sich aufs Sofa und wartet auf malfoy er wusste das es nicht lange Dauern würde, und kaum gedacht betrat dieser auch nach kurzen Anklopfen seine heiligsten Gemächer.

„ Ihr wolltet mich sehen?", leise und demütig sprach der blonde das aus er schien Respekt vor ihm zu haben das war gut so.

„ Ja dir wird eine sehr große Ehre zuteil! „, damit sprach er eine Zauber und Lucius spürte das er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, Tom schubste ihn sacht auf as Sofa und sah ihn amüsiert an.

„ Meister?", unschuldig sah er ihn an als wüsste er nicht was jetzt kommen würde.

„ Tue nicht so unschuldig ich weiß das du scharf drauf bist das ich dich nehme! „, zischte Tom ihn ins Ohr als er sich vorgebeugt hatte. Lucius quittierte das mit einem heiß erregten stöhnen.

„ Tom bitte küss mich oder mach irgendetwas anderes unanständiges mit mir!", befahl er knurrend seinem Meister.

„Du willst mir Befehle erteilen? Ich glaub ich muss dir mal zeigen wer dein meister ist Lucius! Ich werde dich bestrafen!", knurrte der andere genauso zurück, er mochte es wenn Lucius so war es drauf anlegte das er es mit ihm tat. Langsam hob er das Kinn des anderen an und sah ihn in die Augen bevor er ihn nicht gerade zärtlich in den Hals biss, Lucius schrie auf es machte ihn an was Tom da tat, Tom aber saugte noch eine Weile an der weichen Haut so das sie sich schnell dunkel rot verfärbte, er hatte den Malfoy als sein eigen gekennzeichnet!

„ Ich weiß das du es noch nie mit einem Mann getan hast!", flüsterte er dem anderen kalt ins Ohr. Lucius zuckte erst zusammen und wollte dann erwidern.

„ Aber Meister ich hab doch mir Regulus geschlafen!", entrüstete Lucius gespielt entsetzt ein.

Tom aber küsste ihn grob, noch nie hatte ein Mann ihn so herausgefordert wie dieser reinblütige Magier.

„Ja du mit ihm! Aber noch nie hat sich ein Mann an dir vergangen so wie du an ihnen!", zischte Tom zurück es war eiskalt und doch hörte Luc viele Emotionen heraus die sein gegenüber gerade empfand. Der Todesser sah ihn nur an und schon das machte Tom irgendwie rasend , er sollte ihn darum anflehen ihn zu nehmen!

„ Ihr benutzt eueren Liebhaber gerne als Spielzeug, oder Meister! Ihr liebt es euch an ihm zu vergehen wenn er wehrlos ist …", das stimmte alles Oh ja Tom liebte es aber bei Lucius war es anders , ganz anders.

„ Du bist nicht mein Liebhaber dann würde ich dich danach töten! Du bist etwas besonders deswegen werde ich dich an mich binden wenn du es willst. Wenn du jetzt mit mir das Lager teilst dann gehörst du mir und kein anderer hat mehr Anspruch auf dich!", er sah dabei in sturmgraue Augen.

„ Dann tue es, Tom. Ich will nur dir gehören und ich spiele dieses Spiel genauso gerne wie du!", Lucius nannte ihn Tom weil das nicht zu ihrem Spiel gehörte sondern ernst gemeint war und er wollte dem andere gehören bis an sein Lebensende!

„ So sei es!", knurrte Tom bevor er Lucius Mundhöhle plünderte, es dauerte nicht lange und Lucius wand sich wieder unter dem anderen.

„ Bitte Meister macht mich los, ich war doch immer lieb zu euch!", bettelte Malfoy nach einer weile dieser Behandlung.

„ Nein, Luc du gefällst mir so!", kam die antwort.

„ Weil ich mich nicht wehren kann?", kam die Frage zwischen zwei stürmischen küssen seiner selbst.

„ Ja es macht mich an dich als mein Spielzeug zu benutzen!", knurrte Tom und seine Hand bewegte seine Hand unter dem Shirt von lucius, strich immer wieder über die Brustwarzen , sie auch langsam hart wurden. Lucius stöhnte nur noch, er konnte nicht mehr sein meister war mal wieder voll fies zu ihm.

Langsam pellte er den anderen aus seinen Klamotten und berührte ihn da wo er am empfindlichsten war, verteilte kleine Küsse auf der Brust seines Liebhabers so das diese sich schneller hob und senkte, Malfoys Kopf war schon seit einer Weile nach hinten gelegt, diese Gefühle waren einfach zu berauschend! Lustvoll biss Tom in die rechte Brustwarze bevor er daran saugte und Lucius immer wieder Lustschreie entlockte, er liebte es diese Stimme zu hören, ihn dermaßen zu betören. Diese Spiel wiederholte er auch an der linken Brustwarze und Lucius schien wirklich mit der Beherrschung zu kämpfen er wollte sich dem anderen entgegenstrecken ihn fordernd küssen aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen so sehr er auch gegen den Zauber ankämpfte. Tom hatte mittlerweile ein anderes Problem und zwar war seine Hose viel zu eng geworden diese Mann brachte seinen Körper dazu so auf ihn zu reagieren, er wollte das der Todesser ihn verwöhnte.

„ Ausnahmsweise nehme ich den Zauber von dir denn ich muss dich ja noch bestrafen!", zischte Tom den anderen mit seiner Lustvollen Stimme ins Ohr.

„ Ja Meister ich bin bereit meine Strafe anzunehmen!", keuchte der blonde Mann heiser, er konnte sich denken was der andere von ihm verlangte den Tom hatte sich an ihm gerieben um ihn noch mehr zu erregen. Tom bewegte einmal kurz die Hand und Lucius spürte wie zittrig seine Beine gewordne waren als er spürte das er sich wieder bewegen konnte.

„ Zeig mir das du mich liebst Lucius!", knurrte er den Mann vor sich an. Lucius reagierte schnell, er drehte sich so das er auf Toms Schoss saß und küsste ihn erregt vernichtend , das selbst der Dunkle Lord in den Kuss keuchte, so viel Leidenschaft hatte er nicht erwartet. Lucius spürte die Männlichkeit des Lords unter sich und bewegte sich auf ihr, Tom verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte gequält auf.

„Keine Angst , Meister. Ich werde euch den Himmel zeigen!", schwor Lucius dem Mann den er liebte.

„Dann mach es und beeil dich!", keuchte Riddle ihn erregt an dieser Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig, alles an ihm schien im zu gefallen sein Körper , seine Stimme, sein Charakter alles war perfekt. Mit Magie entkleidete er den Dunklen Lord der noch lauter stöhnte als er Lucius weiche Haut auf seiner spürte , vor allem weil er Lucius auf seinem Glied spürte . Malfoy grinste nur und ließ sich zwischen Toms Beine gleiten, Toms Hände fanden schnell ihren Weg in die langen Blonden Haare und schoben seinen Mund schnell an seinen harte Männlichkeit, er wollte das Lucius etwas tat , irgendwas, das hatte noch nie jemand gemacht , dazu war er zu stolz! Lucius spürte das und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Spitze des Gliedes bevor er ihn sofort komplett in den Mund nahm, Riddle schrie nur auf und fing an in den Mund des anderen zu stoßen, der Todesser ließ ihn, es war seine erste Erfahrungen in diese Richtung. Als Tom seinen Rhythmus endlich etwas verlangsamte, knabberte der Malfoy auch an der vollen Länge und erregte den Magier noch mehr, eine seiner Hände wanderte zu den Hoden des Lords, er massierte sie leicht und spürte das sein gegenüber einem Orgasmus verdammt nahe war den auch er schluckte schon die erste Lusttropfen des Mannes mit den schwarzen Haaren.

„Lucius ich….kann…..nicht …mehr….lange…", stöhnte er und wollte sich aus Lucius mund zurückziehen doch dieser lies das nicht zu, er wollte seinen Lord kosten ihn noch mehr Sterne zeigen als er es eh schon sah, also leckte er nun intensiver über die Spitze bevor er ihn wieder aufnahm und Tom seinen Orgasmus herausschrie. Lucius schluckte die Flüssigkeit als Lohn seiner Arbeit und er machte sogar noch weiter den er reizte Tom wieder soweit das dieser hart wurde bevor er ihn wieder frei ließ und wieder auf seinen Schoss kletterte. Lucius ließ ihn sich selbst kosten und reizte ihn so wieder soweit das sie noch Sex haben konnten den Tom sah ziemlich fertig aber im Moment zeigte die roten Augen Lust die befriedigt werden musste.

„Meister alles in Ordnung?", fragte er unschuldig und sah wie Tom ihn gespielt kalt ansah, er liebte diesen blick. Tom zeigte auf das Fell vor dem Kamin und das reichte aus Lucius zu zeigen das der andere ihn nun wollte. Malfoy saß auf dem Fell und wartete auf Tom der noch etwas aus dem Nachtschränkchen holte und sich dann wieder zu ihm gesellte. Unerwartete griff Tom, Lucius ins Genick so das dieser mehr oder weniger gezwungen war ihn anzusehen.

„ Deine Unschuldsmiene werde ich dir schon noch austreiben, Malfoy!", zischte ihn der Dunkle Lord an, es schien fast echt zu sein wenn seien Augen nicht so vor Lust verschleiert gewesen wären.

„ Dreh dich auf den Bauch!", gab er dem anderen einen Befehl, das tat dieser dann auch Kommentarlos. Tom drückte Lucius Oberkörper in das weiche Fell und zog dessen Hüfte nah an sich heran, er liebte diese Stellung den er war der Meister er bestimmte wie er es wollte und Lucius liebte ihn er würde es sich gefallen lassen da war er sich sicher. Er benutzte nun eine kleine Tube die er aus dem Nachtschränkchen geholt hatte, langsam verstrich er es um den Eingang von lucius der sich ihm dermaßen präsentierte, mit einem Finger glitt er in die Jungfräuliche Enge, seines Geliebten.

„Wenn ich dir wehtue dann sagst du es.", flüsterte er dem anderen zu , dieser nickte nur dieser Gefühl das Lucius Finger in ihm auslöste war unbeschreiblich. Er drückte sich ihm entgegen um zu zeigen das er mehr wollte. Riddle gewährte ihm mehr und benutzte noch zwei weitere Finger um ihn zu weiten, es machte ihn an wie Lucius um mehr bettelte obwohl das ein erste Mal werden würde das er genommen werden würde.

„Bereit, fragte er den anderen.

„Ja, los nimm mich damit ich nur dir gehöre!", konterte Lucius keuchend.

Tom erfüllt seinen Wunsch und glitt sanft in die heiße Enge des Malfoys, er schrie erschrocken auf, denn das hatte er nicht erwartet, es war schon zu lange her als er das letzte Mal eine Jungfrau gehabt hatte, aber es machte ihn an das konnte er nicht bestreiten.

„Ja…aa….Meister…nehmt mich richtig…!"; stöhnte und keuchte Lucius unter Tom. Dieser konnte selber nicht anders und erfüllte seinem neuen Partner diese Phantasie indem er immer schneller und härter zustieß, dabei traf er immer wieder den Lustpunkt des anderen, man konnte regelrecht sehen wie Lucius das genoss. Tom konnte nur noch keuchen , zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig, er glitt immer wieder fast aus ihm heraus um dann nur tiefer vorzustoßen. Dieser Veela machte ihn süchtig, nach seiner heißen Engen und dieser liebe mit der er ihn beschenkte. So dauerte es nicht lange und Lucius erlag diesen reizen, er keuchte seinen ersten Orgasmus mit Tom heraus, dabei zogen sich die Muskeln eng zusammen und Riddle sah nur noch Sterne es brachte auch ihn über die Klippe , er entlud seinen kompletten Saft in die Enge des Malfoys. Müde glitt er aus dem Todesser heraus und lies sich neben diesen auf das Fell fallen, er war müde und geschafft aber glücklich, er breitete seine Arme aus und Lucius kroch hinein in diese schützende Umarmung. Tom roch an dem anderen er schnupperte extrem angenehm nach genossenem Sex, er mochte diesen Geruch. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt also um den anderen per Blutsbindung an sich zu binden! Also biss er ihn direkt in die Halsschlagader und wie nicht anders zu erwarten wehrte sich Lucius dagegen das war normal das tat jeder der so an einen andern gebunden wurde. Er nahm nicht viel Blut aber so viel wie er benötigte um Lucius zu schützen. Er leckte kurz über die Wunde und sie verschwand genau so schnell wieder wie er sie erzeugt hatte. Dann ritzte er sich in handgelenk und ließ Lucius davon trinken, nicht viel aber so das ein veela ihn als seinen Partner anerkannte. Die Wunde verschloss sich selber wieder. Beide schliefen ein paar Stunden und wurde fast gleichzeitig wach.

„Na wieder wach?", fragte Tom liebevoll, sollte dieser Veela ihn komplett verändern?

„Hmmm…"; schnurrte Lucius nur und kuschelte sich wieder an den gut gebauten Körper des Lords.

„Baden?", fragte er den anderen und dieser sah ihn erleichtert an, genau darauf hatte er jetzt Lust, ein bisschen kuscheln mit seinem Partner tat ihm jetzt ganz gut nach diesem Vampirüberfall seines Liebsten. Aber nun erhoben sich beide und gingen so wie Gott sie schuf in das Bad und dort in die riesige Wanne, wie von Zauberhand füllte sie sich und beide spannte voll ab und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

Aber was würde die Zukunft bringen? Mit einem unbekannten Feind? Und den Gründern in dieser Zeit ? Das alles stand noch in den Sternen aber Tom würde sein Konzept was die Weltherrschaft anging sicher noch einmal revidieren wenn er den Mann an seiner Seite behalten wollte.

Ende Kapitel 2

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Shonen ai, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia, MikiSan

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Und allen Kommischreibern, na ja fast allen

Parings: Tom Riddle + Luicus Malfoy, Severus Snape + Lord Snake Slytherin

Titel: Snakekind is back

Kapitel 00: Arrival

Kapitel 01: Choise and Family

Kapitel 02: The Life begin in the darkness to live

Kapitel 03: Opinion of the Magic

Bemerkungen : Der Titel hat nichts mit der FF von Druhle zu tun vorher sagt Meine Charakter sind hier wenn es zu Sex oder ähnlichen kommen sollte 17 oder älter sonst kommen wieder welche auf die Idee ich würde Kinderpornos schreiben !

´ in hoc signo vinces ´- In diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen

Dafür braucht man keine Lateinkenntnisse den es steht so in jedem Buch!

„ Der Heilige Gral und seine Erben - Ein Orden sein Wissen und seine Macht

„ Der Gral - Das Erbe des Messias

„ Kinder des Grals „

Ich habe einen neuen Charakter mit hinein benommen , hier eine kurze Beschreibung :

Name: Snake

Familienname: Gryffindor/ Slytherin

Eltern 1: Salazar Slytherin

Eltern 2: Godric Gryffindor

Aussehen: klein ( 1,70 ), sehr zierlich, mittellange schwarze Haare, violette Augen die auch rot werden wenn er es will, trägt schwarze Klamotten

Alter: 17 Jahre ( 31. Oktober – Halloween )

Fähigkeiten: Parsel, Schwarzmagier, Gedankenlesen, Slytherins Schutz ( Blutschutz )

Charakter: recht neugierig aber auch eiskalt wenn es darauf ankommt, beschützt wehrlose egal ob Weiß – oder Schwarzmagier

Wahrscheinliches Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor oder Slytherin wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher ist ….

Schnuppertext: Snake kommt nach Hogwarts und findet Freunde wie Harry mit denen er einen Bund schließt aber genauso schnell ist im der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort auf den Fersen ! Hinzu kommt eine kontinuierliche Raum – Zeit Verschiebung die, die Gründer in ihre Zeit bringt. Doch unser Neuling hasst Gryffindor so abgrundtief das er ihn am liebsten töten würde, bei dem anderen sieht es nicht anders aus, man glaubt es kaum doch es handelt sich um Vater und Sohn …..

Zeichenerklärungen:

„hallo" wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken /

Parsel

---------- Zeitsprünge

Na denn viel Spaß bei Snakekind is back!

Snakekind is back

**_Kapitel 03: Opinion of the Magic_**

Aber was würde die Zukunft bringen? Mit einem unbekannten Feind? Und den Gründern in dieser Zeit ? Das alles stand noch in den Sternen aber Tom würde sein Konzept was die Weltherrschaft anging sicher noch einmal revidieren wenn er den Mann an seiner Seite behalten wollte.

Währenddessen war das Frühstück in Hogwarts beendet und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht von Professor Lupin, er unterrichte wieder einmal Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, so wie jedes Jahr. Harry ging neben Snake her und fühlte sich sehr wohl, noch nie hatte er eine Familie gehabt und nun bekam er einen Bruder der ihn beschützte, das war alles viel zu schön um war zu sein. Ron starrte den Slytherin giftig an, er nahm ihm Harry weg, und er kochte innerlich vor Wut. Ein schwarzer Schatten berührte Ron kurz am Bein und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„ Ah wie ich sehe hast du einen neuen Gefährten!", dabei streichelte er den Schatten der sich im Fackellicht als Panther herausstellte. Harry grinste nur er wusste das Snake da irgendwie dahinter steckte.

„ Einer deiner kleinen Geheimnisse?", fragte er nur und funkelte ihn neugierig an.

„ So könnte man es auch nennen. In dir fließt Godrics Blut und er ist nun einmal Gryffindor. Mein Gefährte ist Ciris und dein Gefährte ist Darkness, einer der mächtigsten Dunklen Geschöpfe der Zauberwelt.", erklärte er kurz. Harry war nun sehr interessiert, und wollte alles wissen.

„ Was genau ist Darkness?", war die hibbelige Frage seitens Harry was Snake zum lachen brachte, ziemlich ungewöhnlich für einen Slytherin.

„ Man könnte es so beschreiben wie einen Werwolf, er kann seine Gestalt verändern wenn er will und du seien Hilfe brauchst und den Rest erklärt die Godric . Aber ich denke du solltest deine Fähigkeiten neu entdecken.", gab er dem Goldschatz der Gryffindor einen Tipp.

„ Bitte kommen sie herein, der Unterricht beginnt in wenigen Minuten!", gab Lupin nun preis und beide betraten das Klassenzimmer wobei Harry sich zu den Gryffindor und Snake zu den Slytherin setzte.

Darkness folgte Harry auf dem Fuße und legte sich auch brav neben seinen Stuhl, er war ruhig und machte keinen mucks, auch wenn er lupin nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Mr. Potter eigentlich haben Tiere im Unterricht nichts zu suchen . Warum nehmen sie ihre Katze mit?", erkundigte sich lupin den ihm war es neu das Harry so ein Tier besaß, sie waren mächtig und niemand konnte sie kontrollieren sie wählten ihren Meister stets selber.

„ Ähm wissen Sie Professor ich hab Darkness heute erst bekommen, na ja mehr oder weniger und ich denke das ich nichts dagegen tun kann. Er stört doch nicht kann er den nicht einfach bleiben?", fragte Harry. Er war kein Mensch der großen Worte und er hasste es so etwas zu erklären aber er versuchte es das war schon einmal ein Anfang.

„ Tut mir leid, Mr. Potter aber es ist nicht gestattet und ich kann da leider keine Ausnahme machen.", man sah regelrecht das Lupin das leid tat.

Malfoy musste natürlich wieder mal feixen weil der Goldjunge doch nicht alles bekam was er wollte und Snake benutzte nur einen Fingerzeig um Malfoy zu foltern, er mochte ihn nicht besonders aber wenn der Blonde halt auf Schmerzen stand dann konnte er das haben. Crucio war schon immer eine schöner Fluch gewesen um Menschen zur Vernunft zu bekommen.

„ Blondi du scheinst entweder begriffsstutzig zu sein, oder du scheinst auf schmerzen zu stehen, aber ich sagte doch das mein Bruder Tabu ist was davon hast du nicht kapiert!", fragte er ganz ruhig als sei nichts gewesen. Draco dagegen zuckte unter dem Fluch immer wieder zusammen und es entwichen ihm immer wieder heiser schreie er hatte gedacht das der andere ihn verarschen wollte , er war schließlich der Eisprinz von Slytherin bis gestern gewesen aber nun merkte selbst er das es dem Slytherin ernst war mit dem was er sagte. Er würde ihn töten wenn er Harry er es wagte ihn auch nur falsch anzusehen.

„ Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor ich hab mich hinreißen lassen aber dieser Junge geht mir auf die Nerven! Aber nun zu Darkness , da können sie machen was sie wollen sie werden es nicht schaffen dieses Tier von ihm wegzubewegen, es ist sein Schicksal, sein Gefährte!", erklärte Snake dem Professor der nicht schlecht was der andere wusste

„ Sie wissen sehr viel was das angeht. Könne sie mir dann auch sagen wie das berühmteste Zeichen der Muggel ist? Was aber auch hier einen sehr großen Stellenwert besitzt?", niemand wusste die Antwort, nicht mal Hermine und die wusste ja bekanntlich so gut wie alles.

„ Ein riesige Schlacht, Kaiser Konstantin in der Minderzahl, am Abend vor der Schlacht soll ihm ein rotes Kreuz am Himmel erschienene sein. Gott sprach zu ihm.

´ in hoc signo vinces ´.", beendete Snake seine kleine Geschichtsführung , alle hatten gespannt zugehört, selbst Malfoy.

„ Weiß jemand was dieser Satz ´ in hoc signo vinces ´ bedeutet , das es Latein ist haben hoffe ich wohl alle erkannt.", dabei lächelte er die anderen an aber außer Harry meldete sich keiner.

„Mr. Potter ?", nahm Lupin ihn tatsächlich dran.

„ In diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen! ´ . Seit dem ist das rote Kreuz das Symbol der Kirche und deren Orden, den Templern zum Beispiel. „, erklärte Harry als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

„ Sehr , gut. Ich würde sagen 20 Punkte für Slytherin für diese Ausführungen, und 20 Punkte für Gryffindor für ein hervorragendes Geschichtswissen!", erklärte Lupin bevor er zu seinem normalen Unterricht zurückkehrte, das Darkness da war hatte er schon wieder ganz vergessen. Nun musste sie sich mit Verwandlung herumschlagen, Harry mochte diese Fach nicht aber da musste er durch. Professor McGonegall betrat den Raum und sah alle scharf an sie duldete keine Streitereinen in ihrem Unterricht.

„ Wir werden heute über die verschiedenen Magiearten sprechen und die Meinung die man selber darüber hat .", erklärte Minerva die heutige Aufgabe.

„ Mr. Malfoy fangen sie an.", forderte sie den Slytherin auf.

„ Also ich für meinen Teil unterscheide erstmal reinblütige Magier, magische Geschöpfe und Muggelgeborene. Das Reinblütige Magie stärker sind als Muggelgeborene ist wohl klar . Magiearten, na ja halt schwarze Magie, weiße Magie, mehr gibs ja auch nicht.", murrte Draco und Snake kicherte wie konnte man nur so dumm sein? McGonegall hörte das und nahm ihn natürlich dran.

„ Mr. Slytherin, wenn ich bitten dürfte.", kam es fordernd von der Professorin.

„ Natürlich Professor. Man könnte es so erklären, egal ob reinblütig, magisches Wesen oder Muggelgeborene , deine Magie entwickelt sich unabhängig von der Herkunft, sie kann weiß also einfach sein oder schwarz, höhere Magie sein, aber egal welche Stufe man erreicht man ist individuell. Man kann mit weißer Magie genauso töten wie mit Schwarzer Magie. Man kann auch mit der Schwarzen heilen. Nicht der name oder die Herkunft macht einen Böse oder Gut sondern der Charakter macht einen Aus. Nehmen wir mal Lord Voldemort alle haben Angst vor ihm aber wenn wir ihn mal analysieren dann stellen wir fest das auch er mal hier auf der Schule war und Tom Marvolo Riddle hieß, seine Sucht zur Schwarzen Magie machten ihn zu dem was er jetzt ist. Alle reinblütigen reden von reinem Blut und so weiter aber ihr Führer selber hält sich nicht an die Gesetze die er selber erfand den er ist ein Halbblut , sein Vater ist ein Muggel! „, erklärte Snake der Klasse und fast alle zuckten zusammen als Voldemort Namen fiel. McGonegall war überrascht das ein Slytherin so dachte, sie wollte mehr wissen, seinen Charakter langsam erkunden auch wenn sie merkte das wirklich ein Gryffindor an dem kleinen verloren gegangen war.

„ Gut, Mr. Slytherin. haben sie weitere Beispiele?", man merkte richtig das die Lehrerin alles wissen wollte was sie hörte.

„ Ja klar, nehmen wir Gryffindor, ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen weil er nicht gerade das ist was ich mir unter einem lieben netten Vater vorstelle. Aber dennoch ist er Weißmagier ich verurteile ihn nicht dafür das ich ihn hasse, er hat mich beinahe täglich versucht umzubringen und das schon 16 Jahre lang! Ich geh auch nicht los und sag ich hasse alle Weißmagier und bring sie um! Weiß kann nur mit Schwarz existieren den es gibt kein licht ohne Schatten aber die meisten sind so dumm das sie diesen Punkt nicht sehen!", beendete Snake nun seinen Vortrag. Harry fing spontan an zu klatschen und alle sahen ihn an.

„ Was denn? Ich stimme ihm da zu!", schmollte Harry und Snake lachte ihn an.

„ Du bist Gryffindor ohne Zweifel!", kicherte Snake belustigt als Harry nur noch schmollte.

„Magie ist frei genauso wie die Gedanken, man sollte sie nicht unterdrücken egal welchen Inhalt sie haben oder wem sie folgen!", kommentierte Snake mit Geschlossenen Augen.

„Allerdings sollte man größenwahnsinnige Zauberer auch mal in seine Schranken weisen!", fügte Harry schmunzeln hinzu und einige Gryffindor und Slytherin lachten darüber und man hörte heraus das sie Harry zustimmten.

„Richtig , man sollte nie übermütig werden es gibt immer wieder jemanden der stärker ist als man selber.", beendete Snake das Thema den es klingelte und er erhob sich elegant wobei seinen Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Er drehte sich leicht herum zu Flint seinen Augen waren blutrot, er hatte so ein Gefühl.

„ Der Meister wird davon erfahren!", knurrte er den kleineren an, auch wenn er sich erschreckt hatte das Snake so aussah wie sein Meister wenn er böse war, vertrat er auch die Ideale eines Schwarzmagiers.

„Ich bitte darum!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige Junge zurück und verließ mit Harry, der gewahrtet hatte, den Raum.

„Lass uns verschwinden bevor ich meine guten Vorsätze vergessen und ihn töte, kleiner Lord.", Harry mochte es wenn der andere ihn so nannte. Ron aber war mal wieder eifersüchtig und giftete den Slytherin diesmal an.

„ Warum nennst du ihn´ kleiner Lord ´ ! Kannst du nicht einfach Harry sagen!", das Ron sauer war konnte man sehr deutlich heraushören. Doch der Lord überhörte Ron einfach weil er spürte das dieser nur eifersüchtig war, er antwortete ihm aber trotzdem.

„ Ich kann ihn nenne wie ich will weil er mein Bruder ist, wir tragen das gleiche Blut in uns ! Und zweitens hätte er sich schon beschwert wenn er nicht wollte das ich ihn so nenne Eifersucht macht blind, Weasley..", es hörte sich irgendwie ironisch an.

Nun war der Unterricht endlich vorbei, und Harry war nervös weil Snake ihm versprochen hatte, ein paar Tricks mit ihm zu trainieren ihn stärker zu machen um gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Nun standen sie in einem Klassenzimmer und sahen sich an, es würde wohl erst Theorie kommen bevor er ein paar Flüche lernte die sich gerade noch so an der Grenze des legalen bewegten.

„ Also wie du weißt vertrete ich die Meinung das man erst kämpft wenn der andere entweder wahnsinnig ist oder sich nicht umstimmen lässt. Eine Allianz bringt das meiste aber ich weiß nicht ob sich da was mit Voldemort machen ließe davon mal ab gesehen das Dumbledore sich hundert Prozent dagegen wehren würde es wäre nicht von Vorteil für ihn weil Tom auf jeden Fall die Schwarze Magie hier einführen würde.", erklärte er dem Gryffindor.

„ Eine Allianz mit IHM! Na ja wenn er keine Muggelgeborene mehr angreift und keinen mehr tötet, keinen krummen Dinger mehr dreht würde ich sagen das wir eine Art Waffenstillstand beschließen, schließlich sollte ich ja auch für den Alten sterben da kann ich ja auch so etwas beschließen!", entschied Harry mal so neben bei, weil er sich ja so oder so bei dem Alten Knacker rächen wollte, kam ihm das und die Erlaubnis schwarze Künste zu studieren gerade recht warum nicht alles zu seinem Zweck benutzen? Langsam fing er an wie ein Slytherin zu denken, das war ihm unangenehm weil er immer mit Slytherin den Dunklen Lord in Verbindung brachte , altes Vorurteil eben.

„Also dann lass uns mal alles in einen Art Vertrag aufsetzen damit ich ihn zu Tom schicken kann.", Harry nickte nur und zauberte Feder und Tinte in das Klassenzimmer.

An Tom Verlost Marvolo Riddle,

hiermit schlagen wir, Lord Harry James Potter / Gryffindor und Lord Snake Slytherin / Gryffindor, dir eine Art Allianz vor. Diese wird mit folgenden Regeln und Rechten für dich von uns angeboten:

1.) Kein töten oder foltern von Muggelgeborenen, muggel oder magischen Wesen

2.) Keinen Krummen Dinger um sich hier einzuschleichen!

3.) Gleichsetzung der Weißen und Schwarzen Magie

4.) Angleichung der Schwarzen Künste in das Schulprogramm in Hogwarts

5.) Befehlsgewalt obliegt Lord Harry James Potter / Gryffindor, Lord Snake Slytherin / Gryffindor und dir

6.) Entscheidungen werden immer im Hohen Rat also von uns dreien beschlossen !

Das wären unsere Forderungen und deine Rechte die wir dir einräumen wenn wir Waffenstillstand schließen. Natürlich kannst du dich dagegen wehren aber es sollte dir bewusst sein das du es dann mit einem Magier in der Ausbildung in den Schwarzen Künsten und einen Meistermagier zu tun hast der die Stufe 9 überschritten hat. Und auch du solltest wissen das es nur 10 Stufen gibt , und auch die letzte werde ich erreichen wenn ich älter werde!

Es grüßen Gryffindor und Slytherin 

Damit waren Harry und Snake zufrieden, er würde es Snape mitgeben wenn er das nächste Mal zu Tom musste, er war nämlich bei weitem kompetenter als eine Eule oder ähnliches.

Als Snake dann Nachts in den Gängen des Kerkers herumschlich, um in sein bett zu gelangen, spürte er nichts, er fühlte sich sicher auch wenn er angespannt war. Gerade als er an Severus Privatgemächern vorbei war legte sich Blitzschnell eine Hand auf seinen Schulter.

„ Wo wollen wir den um diese Uhrzeit hin, Slytherin?", hörte er Severus schnarrende Stimme hinter sich. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen aber äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Mit einen schnellen Trick versuchte er Snape auszutricksen aber dieser war mit allen Wassern gewaschen und bekam ihn wieder in Finger, wobei er ihn leicht gegen die Wand drängte.

„ Ich kenne diese Tricks , ich bin Spion, Slytherin.", flüsterte dieser eiskalt in sein Ohr.

„Und ich kann tödlich sein, wenn man mich dermaßen bedrängt.", zischte Snake zurück.

„ Du hast eine lose Zunge, Slytherin, dafür das du gerade gegen eine der Regeln verstoßen hast! Ich könnte dich heute Nacht und die ganze nächste Woche Strafarbeiten machen lassen!", knurrte Snape ihm ins Ohr, den er hasste es wenn man ihm drohte, wer wusste ob er diese lose Zunge dem Lord schon gezeigt hatte, wenn ja war es kein Wunder das der andere ihn hasste, na ja mehr oder weniger es war wohl eher verletzter Stolz und wenn Tom eins war dann krankhaft ehrgeizig.

„Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben? Eher friert die Hölle zu!", knurrte Snake seinen Hauslehrer provozierend an. Dieser konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und berührte die Lippen des siebzehnjährigen einmal federleicht.

„Nein aber du solltest es nicht zu weit treiben! Geh jetzt in dein Bett bevor ich dir wirklich noch Punkte abziehe….", murrte Snape als wäre eben nichts gewesen aber er bemerkte das Snake ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„ Was ist ? Verschwinde schon!", nun wurde Severus nervös, was hatte der andere?

„Vielleicht ist er geschockt weil es vor dir noch nie einer gewagt hat ihn SO zu berühren! Eigentlich töte ich die Leute die es wagen meinen Sohn der maßen zu bedrängen und du hast genau zehn Sekunden Zeit mir eine passende Ausrede zu liefern bevor ich dich töte!", knurrte ihn jemand aus dem Schatten an . Es war Salazar ohne Zweifel, seine Augen glühten wie ein Feuer in der Dunkelheit, sie zeigten Wut, es hatte jemand gewagt sein Fleisch und Blut ohne die Einwilligung des jüngeren in sexueller Hinsicht zu berühren. Das würde er bereuen wenn er mit ihm fertig war , würde er sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein!

Er richtete sein Hand auf ihn und flüsterte einen Zauber.

„ Ariadiemus!", im Gegensatz zu Snake benutzte er seine volle Magie und dann war dieser Fluch einem Todeszauber sehr ähnlich.

„ Protection sign!", setzte Snake dem entgegen und ein grünes Schutzschild umgab den Tränkemeister.

Woher willst du wissen, Vater das ich es nicht wollte? Ich hab ihn provoziert damit er es tut! Ich habe gespürt das er ich will, obwohl er es nicht wusste, aber instinktiv war sein verlangen nach mir da, erklärte Snake seinem Vater zischend, musste ja nicht jeder wissen.

Na wenn du meinst! Wie sieht es mit seiner Familie aus? Ist er reinblütig, fing sein Salazar auch schon an ihn auszufragen.

„ DAS musst du ihn schon selber fragen!", kommentierte Snake und schaute Löcher in die Luft.

„ Na dann Giftmischer, wenn du es schon wagst meinen Sohn mit diesen Absichten zu berühren, dann will ich ein paar antworten von dir! Wie sieht es mit dir und deiner Familie aus, bist reinblütig? Wie weit lässt sich deine Linie zurückverfolgen?", man sah in den nun wieder violetten Augen das Slytherin nur die reine Wahrheit akzeptierte.

„ Meine Familie? Unsere Blutlinie lässt sich bis in die Zeit Merlins zurückverfolgen! Wir waren schon immer Giftmischer, seit an beginn! „, beantwortet Snape die Frage von Slytherin dieser nickte.

„Warum fragen sie Lord Slytherin?", Severus wusste nicht warum der andere ihn so ausfragte.

„ Weil ich mir ein bild von dir mache. Das du auf meinen Sohn scharf bist sieht ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock! Bisher hab ich jene getötet der sich mit dieser Absicht meinem Jungen näherte! Aber nun werde ich wieder in Bett gehen und du Snake auch!"; tja Salazar war heute mal wieder eindeutig, zweideutig.

Snake wurde rot um die Nase und zischte.

„ Vater!", es war ihm nun doch schon peinlich was sein Alter Herr hier abzog.

„ Ja ich weis…. Aber nun wird meine kleine Schlange doch erwachsen.", sprach Salazar leise und liebevoll aus und strubelte ihm durch das Haar so das er genießerisch ein Auge schloss ein leiser Schnurrlaut war zu vernehmen.

„ Bist eben doch ne kleine Wildkatze.", nun ließ Slytherin in wieder los und verschwand wieder im Schatten des Ganges. Severus hatte sich herausgehalten den er wusste das es wichtig war das der Vater sah das der Sohn erwachsen wurde und anfing sich für das andere oder halt für das gleiche Geschlecht zu entscheiden. Es war auch eins der schönsten Erfahrungen eines Menschen wenn er anfängt solche Dinge wahrzunehmen.

Severus konnte nicht anders und zog Snake noch einmal an sich heran, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„ Ich hab dich lieb….", Severus hatte das außer zu seiner Mutter och zu niemanden gesagt, niemals hatte er dieses Kribbeln verspürt wie bei diesem Jungen, dann wurde er traurig, Snake musste bestimmte wieder zurück wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Aber der Slytherin besaß ja die Gabe des Gedankenlesens, also vernahm er diesen Gedanken und drückte sich liebebedürftig noch näher an den Lehrer.

„ Ich kann auch für immer hier bleiben den die Raum-Zeit-Ebene wurde nur verschoben. Sie wurde nicht ersetzt. Es würde sich also nichts ändern in der Vergangenheit…..", es war genauso leise gesprochen wie der Satz vorhin von Severus.

Snape musste das was der jüngere ihm da gesagt hatte erstmal verarbeiten, hatte er einmal in seinem Glück und die Person die er liebte blieb bei ihm? Zärtlich küsste er den Slytherin auf die Haare und für dann weiter auf die Stirn, die Nasenspitze und zuletzt auf die rosigen Lippen, die vor ihm noch nie jemand berührt hatte.

„Ich wird dich ewig beschützen, mein kleiner Dämon!", murmelte er gegen die Lippen des Schülers. Wer hätte damals gedacht aus ihm und dem Lord etwas werden würde, er liebte die Art des kleinen Slytherins, eiskalt und mächtig oder total verspielt und zahm. Das waren einfach Gegensätze die ihn anzogen.

„Brauchst du nicht. Harry und ich haben vor, old Voldi dazu bringen eine Allianz mit uns einzugehen, er verzichtet auf das Morden und so und bekommt dafür das recht schwarze Magie zu lehren! Deswegen hab ich auch einen Brief für dich, würdest du ihm den geben? Ich vertrau den Eulen hier nicht sonderlich, da hat Dumbledore nur seine Finger im Spiel.", schnurrte Snake den die Zweisamkeit mit dem Giftmischer gefiel ihm.

„Ja ich werde ihm den Brief geben.", also überreichte er Sev den Brief ohne sich von diesen zu lösen und spürte das liebevoll lächeln des sonst so kalten Mannes auf sich.

„Komm, schon kleiner Dämon du musst ins Bett, morgen ist Unterricht!", versuchte Severus nach einiger Zeit die sie so beieinander gestanden haben den jüngeren dazu zu bewegen in sein eigenes bett zu verschwinden. Doch Snake schüttelte erbittert den Kopf und schmollte.

„Ich will heute Nacht bei dir bleiben!", zischte er einer Schlange sehr ähnlich, dass brachte den Hauslehrer von Slytherin dazu , diesmal wohl eine Ausnahme zu machen, sonst würde er nämlich heute Nacht auch kein Auge mehr zu tun, und er war schließlich Lehrer!

„Dann komm, ich brauch auch noch ein paar Stunden schlaf, ich bin schließlich nicht mehr der jüngste!", es war voller Ironie und das brachte ihn zum lachen.

„Na ja aber ein Vampir ist schließlich immer jung!", kommentierte Snake genauso ironisch wie Severus eben.

„Du..", schimpfte Severus mit erhobenen Zeigefinger wie bei einem Kleinkind, natürlich nur scherzhaft und nicht ernst. Severus lieh dem schlanken jungen einen Pyjama und verkrümelte sich dann selber ins Bett, dort wartete er auf Snake der auch bald folgte. So zusammengekuschelt lagen sie schon ein paar Minuten als Snake den Lehrer fragte.

„Severus, was denkst du über die Magie? Was glaubst du macht sie mächtig?", kam es leise flüsternd von dem Slytherin.

„Magie? Ich denke das jeder einzigartig ist egal ob Reinblütig oder nicht, jede Magieaura ist anders Strukturiert und es gibt eine Vielzahl von Magierichtungen, schwarz und weiß sind nur ein paar davon. Magie wird erst richtig entfaltet wenn man gelernt hat zu lieben , wenn man jemanden hat den man beschützen will um jeden Preis dann ist unsere Magie am stärksten….", erklärte Severus geduldig und rückte bei dem letzten Satz seinen Schützling noch näher zu sich, um ihm zu zeigen das er für ihn die Person war die er beschützen wollte um jeden Preis.

„Schlaf jetzt, kleiner Dämon.", beide bemerkte Salazar nicht der die beiden doch noch eine Zeitlang beobacht hatte, nun wusste auch der Gründer das die beiden einfach zusammengehörten, sie würden ein Magiepotenzial freisetzen das hatte es bestimmt noch nie gegeben. Er wartet noch bis die beiden schliefen und ging dann nach Harry schauen der auch ein Magiereservat besaß das mächtig war und wenn er erstmal die Person gefundne hatte die er liebte würde er genauso mächtig werden wie sein Bruder das stand fest…..

Ende Kapitel 03

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Shonen ai, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia, MikiSan

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Und allen Kommischreibern, na ja fast allen

Parings: Tom Riddle + Luicus Malfoy, Severus Snape + Lord Snake Slytherin

Titel: Snakekind is back

Kapitel 00: Arrival

Kapitel 01: Choise and Family

Kapitel 02: The Life begin in the darkness to live

Kapitel 03: Opinion of the Magic

Kapitel 04: Negotiation

Bemerkungen: Der Titel hat nichts mit der FF von Druhle zu tun vorher sagt Meine Charakter sind hier wenn es zu Sex oder ähnlichen kommen sollte 17 oder älter sonst kommen wieder welche auf die Idee ich würde Kinderpornos schreiben !

Kleine Geschichtsreise!

„ In diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen!"

Am Vorabend der Entscheidungsschlacht gegen Maxentius, seinen Rivalen in Italien, im Jahr 312, soll Konstantin der Legende nach ein Kreuz mit der Inschrift „In diesem Zeichen wirst Du siegen" ( lateinisch wiedergegeben mit „in hoc signo vinces") erschienen sein. Konstantin brachte Maxentius an der Milvischen Brücke in der Nähe von Rom die entscheidende Niederlage bei.

Ich habe einen neuen Charakter mit hinein benommen , hier eine kurze Beschreibung :

Name: Snake

Familienname: Gryffindor/ Slytherin

Eltern 1: Salazar Slytherin

Eltern 2: Godric Gryffindor

Aussehen: klein ( 1,70 ), sehr zierlich, mittellange schwarze Haare, violette Augen die auch rot werden wenn er es will, trägt schwarze Klamotten

Alter: 17 Jahre ( 31. Oktober – Halloween )

Fähigkeiten: Parsel, Schwarzmagier, Gedankenlesen, Slytherins Schutz ( Blutschutz )

Charakter: recht neugierig aber auch eiskalt wenn es darauf ankommt, beschützt wehrlose egal ob Weiß – oder Schwarzmagier

Wahrscheinliches Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor oder Slytherin wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher ist ….

Zeichenerklärungen:

„hallo" wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken /

Parsel

---------- Zeitsprünge

Na denn viel Spaß bei Snakekind is back!

Snakekind is back

_**Kapitel 04: Negotiation**_

„Schlaf jetzt, kleiner Dämon.", beide bemerkte Salazar nicht der die beiden doch noch eine Zeitlang beobacht hatte, nun wusste auch der Gründer das die beiden einfach zusammengehörten, sie würden ein Magiepotenzial freisetzen das hatte es bestimmt noch nie gegeben. Er wartet noch bis die beiden schliefen und ging dann nach Harry schauen der auch ein Magiereservat besaß das mächtig war und wenn er erstmal die Person gefundne hatte die er liebte würde er genauso mächtig werden wie sein Bruder das stand fest…..

Snake schlief die ganze Nacht angekuschelt an seinen liebsten, keinen Millimeter wich er zurück. Seien Magie würde sich bald der von Severus anpassen damit ihre Gene kompatibel wurden, denn selbst sein Vater wusste, dass er in Severus seinem Gefährten gefunden hatte. Doch die Nacht dauerte nicht lang, Severus stand am frühen morgen auf und flüsterte ihm leise zu er sollte noch schlafen, der Lord habe ihn gerufen, also apparierte zu ihm.

Er betrat das Arbeitszimmer von Tom, grüßte Freundlich und übergab den Brief sofort.

„ Soll ich dir geben von Harry und Snake.", es klang neutral.

„ Was wollen die den von mir?", wunderte sich Tom und auch Severus Stimme machte ihn etwas nervös er war neutral und das bei Potter, das war schon seltsam.

„ Keine Ahnung, sie haben es mir nicht gesagt aber ich denke das es wichtig ist!", kommentierte Severus und setzte sich auf das Sofa währenddessen Riddle den Brief öffnete. Bei jedem Satz wurden seine Augen größer, vor allem als er die Drohung am Ende las wurde er ein bisschen verstimmt.

„ Ach ne auf einmal wollen sie eine Allianz! Aber sage mir Severus, was sagt der Alte dazu? Ich glaub dir nämlich nicht das du davon nichts weist!", kommentierte Tom etwas säuerlich, denn man konnte ihn nicht so leicht hinters leicht führen wie andere es gerne hätten.

Severus zuckte kurz zusammen als Tom erwähnte, dass er wusste um was es ging.

„ Nun ja eigentlich weis der Alte noch nichts von seinem glück. Ich denke, dass Harry auf seinem eigenen Weg läuft, mit Snake und seiner Familie. Sie sind eine Einheit, gemeinsam unschlagbar. Wenn man sieht was allein Harry an Magie zugelegt hat seitdem ihm Snake hilft, ist enorm. Wen es wirklich Krieg geben sollte dann haben wir ein Problem, und das ist nicht gerade klein!", schätze Severus die Lage mal klar ein.

„ Das dachte ich mir schon, aber es liegt immer noch an mir, wie ich mich entscheide! Ihr habt mir zu folgen! Du bist einer meiner Todesser und musst meine Entscheidung billigen egal wie sie ausfällt! Auch wenn du mit Potter ein Verhältnis hast!", knurrte er Severus an, dachte er doch tatsächlich das mit dem anderen ins Bett ging! Na ja er nannte ihn Harry…. Nun sie hatten ein wenig geflirtet aber mehr auch nicht! Er war mit Snake sehr glücklich da brauchte er Harry nicht, er sah zwar knackig aus und hatte auch krallen die er ab und an mal zeigte aber sonst …

/ Jetzt ist er vollkommen durchgeknallt! Erst will er die Weltherrschaft, dann will er Potter und jetzt denkt ICH hätt mit ihm ein Verhältnis! Das geht auf keine Kuhhaut! Ich glaub eher das Harrys Interesse einem andern Mann zukommt…Wenn du wüsstest Tom…, dachte Severus und vergaß seine Gedanken zu verschließen.

„ Ist es denn wichtig was ich wissen sollte!", kam es plötzlich eiskalt von Tom, er hatte dies Gedanken empfangen, und Sev sollte jetzt spürend as er ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte.

„ Ähmm, Tom das meinte ich nicht so… aber du musst zugeben, dass es verrückt klingt, ich und Potter wo denkst du hin! Niemals, der Junge hat Temperament und das nicht zu wenig! Ich würde verzweifeln!", versuchte sich Snape zu verteidigen, denn wenn er es nicht schaffte seinen meister gütig zu stimmen, war das hier sein letztes Stündlein und er hing nun doch noch etwas an seinem Leben.

„ Und wie bezeichnest du das mit Potter dann? Affäre? Oder gehörst du jetzt schon zu seinem Fanclub!", kam es spöttisch zurück, der Meister der Schwarzen Magie war sauer.

„Nein, weder noch, My Lord. Wenn si es wissen wollen, will ich es ihnen nicht vorenthalten…Ich führe eine Beziehung, aber nicht mit Harry sondern mit Snake! Und er achtete auf seinen Bruder wie eine Katze auf ihr Junges. Snakes kleiner Lord darf man nicht mal verkehrt angucken. Ich hatte noch keine Lust zu sterben, denn das wäre passiert wenn ich mich nicht geändert hätte!", rückte der Giftmischer endlich mit der Sprache raus.

Tom fing an zu lachen, weil Severus auf einmal so unterwürfig geworden war, er spielte die rolle des Böse sehr gerne denn so bekam er meist sogar ohne Folter seine Informationen. Severus sah ihn irritiert an.

„ Langsam müssest du mich aber kennen, Snape!", kam es vorwurfsvoll vom Dunklen Lord.

„ Ja das müsste ich, Tom!", und nun kam Sev mit einem unheimlichen Gesichtsausdruck, Tom immer näher, dieser machte immer dann wenn er auf ihn zukam einen Schritt zurück.

„ Wa…sss…wird…dass...de….nnnn?", fragte Riddle voller Panik, dieser Mann war ihm noch nie geheuer gewesen aber jetzt bekam sogar er es mit der Angst zutun!

„ Das gibt Rache, mich so aufs Glatteis zu führen!", kam es süffisant grinsend von Severus, er mochte Tom schon immer, er hätte nicht übel Lust heute Nacht, mit diesem Mann das Lager zu teilen, ihm zu zeigen was Lust war!

„ Aber Severus du hast einen Freund und ich ja auch, ich glaub nicht, dass das so gut wäre!", versuchte sich Tom zu retten. Doch die Fledermaus grinste nur wieder anzüglich.

„ Wir werden sehen, aber ich werde nichts tun was du nicht auch willst…", es klang irgendwie etwas zu sehr danach das dieser Mann ihn heute noch in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte.

„ Ich glaube nicht das das was du da vorhast, gut ist Severus! Tom ist MEIN Partner und du nimmst sofort deine Finger von ihm oder ich werde ernsthaft böse!", kam es eiskalt von der Tür her. Severus musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissend as es Lucius war der da in der Tür stand.

„ Schon klar…Ich hätt auch nichts getan, wenn Snake das mitgekriegt hätte könnte Tom mich auch gleich umbringen da wäre nicht so schmerzhaft wie das was mich dann erwarten würde! Mein kleiner Dämon ist sehr eigen wenn es m treue geht!", kommentierte Sev gelassen sein Verhalten und ließ Tom doof aus der Wäsche gucken dieser hatte nämlich wirklich geglaubt, dass der Lehrer ihm an die Wäsche wollte.

„ Tja ich muss wieder!", murmelte er leise, er wollte die beiden nicht stören. Er verabschiedete sich von Tom mit einem Handdruck. Las er an Lucius vorbeigehen wollte, blieb er stehen und zischte ihm etwas zu.

„ Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle mal um eine Katze kümmern! Selbst du müsstest sein Interesse an dir bemerkt haben, seine Blicke sprechen bände! Sprich mit Tom darüber!", dann apparierte Severus bevor Luc nachfragen konnte was dieser meinte. Es stimmte schon wenn er seinen Sohn abholte vom Bahnhof spürte er Blicke auf sich aber er konnte sie einer Person zuordnen!

Wer war das wohl? Mensch das war ja nicht zum aushalten, aber er würde das schon noch rauskriegen da war er sich sicher!

Severus währenddessen spürte das Black mal wieder dabei war sich in das Schloss zu schmuggeln aber heute war es ihm egal sollte er doch…

Ende Kapitel 04

INFORMATION ZUM NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL :

Kapitel 05 wird auf jeden fall aduld! Ich werde einmal ein neues Paring reinbringen und na ja vielleicht wird eich auch Snake und Severus ein wenig flirten lassen

Ich gebe nur einen Tipp Sinia hat es sich gewünscht! Und da sie immer ohne zu murren fleißig Beta, hab ich es eingebaut weil es praktisch ist und ich nichts umdenken muss!

Sinia umknuddelt

Vielleicht werde ich auch eine Art Ohne Aduld Kapitel machen damit ihr nicht aus der Story herausgerissen werdet, wenn keines kommt, könnt ihr ohne Probleme weiter lesen, dann ging es wirklich mal nur um Sex

By Snake

P.S.: ich fahr jetzt eine Woche Paddeln, muss mal wieder was machen, in der freien Natur! Aber keine Angst ich werde meinen Block mitnehmen, damit ich Geistesblitze sofort aufschreiben kann!

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Shonen ai, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia, MikiSan

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Und allen Kommischreibern, na ja fast allen

Parings: Tom Riddle + Luicus Malfoy, Severus Snape + Lord Snake Slytherin

Godric Gryffindor + Sirius Black + Salazar Slytherin

Titel: Snakekind is back

Kapitel 00: Arrival

Kapitel 01: Choise and Family

Kapitel 02: The Life begin in the darkness to live

Kapitel 03: Opinion of the Magic

Kapitel 04: Negotiation

Kapitel 05: Gravitation and learn to divide

Bemerkungen: Der Titel hat nichts mit der FF von Druhle zu tun vorher sagt Meine Charakter sind hier wenn es zu Sex oder ähnlichen kommen sollte 17 oder älter sonst kommen wieder welche auf die Idee ich würde Kinderpornos schreiben!

Ich habe einen neuen Charakter mit hinein benommen, hier eine kurze Beschreibung:

Name: Snake

Familienname: Gryffindor/ Slytherin

Eltern 1: Salazar Slytherin

Eltern 2: Godric Gryffindor

Aussehen: klein ( 1,70 ), sehr zierlich, mittellange schwarze Haare, violette Augen die auch rot werden wenn er es will, trägt schwarze Klamotten

Alter: 17 Jahre ( 31. Oktober – Halloween )

Fähigkeiten: Parsel, Schwarzmagier, Gedankenlesen, Slytherins Schutz ( Blutschutz )

Charakter: recht neugierig aber auch eiskalt wenn es darauf ankommt, beschützt wehrlose egal ob Weiß – oder Schwarzmagier

Wahrscheinliches Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor oder Slytherin wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher ist ….

Zeichenerklärungen:

„hallo" wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken /

Parsel

---------- Zeitsprünge

Na denn viel Spaß bei Snakekind is back!

Snakekind is back

_**Kapitel 05: Gravitation and learn to divide**_

Sirius war eigentlich auf der Suche nach Harry, als er sich in das Schulgebäude hineinschlich. Aber irgendwie hatte er sich tatsächlich verlaufen, man glaubte es nicht aber es war wirklich so, nach all den Jahren war es ihm doch tatsächlich einmal passiert.

Nun stand er vor einer Tür und wusste nicht ob er reingehen sollte oder nicht. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als diese Geöffnet wurde und ihn verklärte grüne Augen ansahen, es sah aus als hätte diese Person geweint, davon mal abgesehen das sie Harrys Augen unheimlich ähnelten.

„ Hey, wasn los?", fraget Sirius nach, er mochte es nicht wenn man traurig war und diese Mann vor ihm sah nicht schlecht aus, warum weinte er also?

Godric erzählte ihm also was vorgefallen war, in der Vergangenheit mit ihm und Slytherin. Dann kam ja die Zeitverschiebung dazu, als sie hier landeten.

„ Hört sich ja nicht sehr rosig an, aber das ist nicht alles oder?", fragte nun der Black nach er hatte ein Gespür dafür wenn jemand etwas bedrückte. Godric aber bat ihn erst einmal herein, musste ja nicht jeder hören, was in ihm vorging.

„ Ich lieb sie beide…", flüsterte Gryffindor nach einer Weile….

„ Ich wusste es als du von ihnen erzählt hast sah man es dir an. Wo ist dann dein Problem?", er wusste das man da sehr vorsichtig sein musste um nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten.

„ Slytherin denkt das ich den jungen wegen Ihm hasse! Er hat mich sitzen lassen mit einem Kleinkind, er wollte mich nicht mehr, wie einen Gegenstand hat er mich weggeworfen!", nun liefen wieder tränen an seinen Wangen herunter. Sirius nahm ihn in den Arm, flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte zu.

Es schien das Godric schon länger mit diesem Problem herumlief, denn seinen Nerven lagen blank. Also beruhigte er ihn so gut es ging, bis er schlief, legte ihn in bett, deckte ihn zu und rief eine Hauselfe.

„ Was kann Lilo für den Master tun?", fragte diese respektvoll.

„ Ich möchte, dass du Salazar Slytherin herbringt, so schnell wie möglich! Wenn er nicht freiwillig mitkommt dann zwing ihn halt dazu!", trug er der kleinen elfe auf. Er hoffte das Slytherin einsichtig werden würde, denn man merkte das Gryffindor den anderen liebte und zwar mit allem drum und dran, sein Herz und seine Seele waren es die diesem Mann wollte. Kaum fünf Minuten später erschien Lilo wieder, mit Slytherin Gepäck, dieser wehrte sich wie wilde und schien Lilo zu verfluchen.

„ Was fällt dir ein! Ich bin Gründer dieser Schule!", zischte er das Elfenwesen an, dieses zuckte zusammen, dabei hatte sie doch nur einen Befehl ausgeführt.

„ Sie hat nur einen befehl ausgeführt die ich ihr gegeben habe! Du kannst jetzt gehen Lilo.", knurrte er zurück, wobei er den letzten Satz freundlich zu Lilo sagte die dann auch verschwand.

" Und wer bist du das du dir anmaßt, mich den Gründer dieser Schule mit Gewalt HIERHER zu holen!", man konnte deutlich heraushörne das Salazar hier nicht her wollte, weil er den anderen hasste? Oder weil er verletzt war das Gryffindor ihren gemeinsamen Sohn nicht angenommen hatte, nach der Trennung?

„ Du könntest Merlin persönlich sein, ich hätte dich genauso hergeholt wie jeder andere auch! Denn du nicht besser als jeder normale Magier, sei es reinblütig oder Muggelgeborene! Wer ich bin? Ein Freund der sich im Gegensatz zu dir um deinen Partner kümmert! Godric hat mir erzählt was damals passiert ist! Wie blind kann man eigentlich sein! Das er dich liebt, immer noch, ist so klar zu sehen, das er den Jungen liebt steht außer frage, jeder Vater liebt seinen Sohn! Warum er ihn immer wieder angegriffen hat? Weil DU danach da warst, das er deine Aufmerksamkeit wollte, hast du nie bemerkt und das ist echt traurig für einen Mann der mit Godric eine Beziehung geführt und ein Kind mit ihm hat! Dein verhalten nach der Geburt is so was von Mies da sich es gar nicht mit Worten ausdrücken kann! Ihn einfach sitzen zu lassen ohne ein Warum! Weißt du was er mir gesagt hat! Er fühlt sich wie ein Gegenstand der nicht mehr gebraucht worden ist! Und das tut nicht nur da, sonder auch da weh!", damit tippte er auf Salazars Stirn und dann auf sein Herz.

Das Sirius sauer war das merkte man ihm an, er wusste nicht warum er so reagierte aber er tat es, er wollte nicht das Gryffindor so weiter litt. Salazars Augen waren bei diesem Vortrag größer geworden, das Puzzle um seinen geliebten schien sich immer mehr zusammenzusetzen, die Dinge fingen an einen Sinn zu ergeben. Er ließ sich müde auf einen nahe stehenden Sessel fallen, es tat ihm weh das zu hören, er wollte dem jüngeren nicht wehtun, dass wollte er nie und er hatte auch keine Beziehung nach ihm gehabt, keine einzige.

„ Das wollte ich alles nicht…Nicht so, ich dachte dass wenn ich gehe, er ja immer noch den Jungen hat, dass er mich so vermissen würde das wusste ich nicht. Es gab davor so oft Streit.", er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nun war er nicht mehr der große Gründer der Slytherins, so sah man mal was einem Ruhm und Macht brachte. Nichts, denn die Person die man liebt ist es egal was du bist.

„ Erklär das Godric nicht mir! Ich find es nur feige sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen!", gab Sirius seinen Kommentar dazu ab, eigentlich war er ja nicht so mutig und eher zurückhaltend aber das ging so wirklich nicht!

„ Du liebst ihn, oder?", kam es nach einer Pause von Slytherin zurück, er sah ihn mit intensiv roten Augen an. Sirius wurde rot, was sollte denn das!

„ Wa…s? Wie kommst du den darauf?", kam es irritiert zurück, konnte es sein, das er den kleinen mit den braunen haaren liebte?

„ Wie du ihn verteidigst, dass macht man nur wenn man jemanden beschützen will denn man liebt! Aber dann verstehe ich nicht warum? Ich meine warum willst du uns wieder zusammenbringen?", Slytherin verstand nicht warum Sirius das tat.

„ Weil ihr einfach zusammengehört, er liebt dich…", kam es von Sirius der dann zu Godric sah, dieser war nun wieder wach, er sah in die weichen Augen des Blacks und doch schüttelte er dne Kopf.

„ Ich werde jetzt gehen, sprecht euch aus, es kann nur besser werden….", kam der Ratschlag von dem Black als er gerade den Raum verlassen wollte.

„ Aber nur wenn du dazu gehörst!", kam es unerwartet von Godric, dieser wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„ Ich?", man sah Sirius an das er es diesmal nicht verstand.

„ Ja, ich weiß nicht aber ich hab dich sehr, sehr gerne. genauso wie Sal. Ich will euch beide nicht verlieren!", kam es leise von Godric.

Sirius lächelte ihn noch mal an bevor er den Raum verließ, er wusste nicht wie er anders hätte reagieren können. Die beiden sollten erstmal wieder zueinander finden und dann kam alles Weitere. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry und fand diesen auch auf den Gang mit Snape turtelnd. Wer besah sich die Situation geschockt, was war den heute los? Das dachte er sich bevor er Snape anknurrte.

„ Fledermaus, was hast du mit meinem Patenkind angestellt!", es klang sehr furcht einflössend. Niemand kam Harry so nahe und er glaubte nicht daran das er das freiwillig mit sich machen ließ, da musste der Giftmischer doch was gedreht habe. Harry aber lachte nur, sein Pate glaubte tatsächlich das er was mit Severus hatte!

„ Keine Bange Siri, Severus hat einen Freund und der bringt ihn um wenn er einen anderen auch nur schräg nachguckt der nicht zur Familie gehört! Nicht war Snake?", fragte Harry und sah dabei über seine Schulter zurück.

„ Genau so ist es! Er gehört mir und ich versichere dir, dass Harry nichts mit MEINEM Freund hat…", kam es leise gezischt von Snake. Sirius stellte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Godric und Slytherin besaß sollte er deren Sohn sein?

„ Du bist nicht zufällig der Sohn von Godric und Slytherin?", fragte er also nach.

„ Bin genau dieser, gibt ja nur zwei in dieser zeit wenn man Tom nicht mit zählt…", kommentierte Snake trocken. Sirius staunte. Zwei? Wer war Tom? Nun erwachte der Rumtreiber in ihm.

„ Wer ist den noch mit den Gründern verwandt, außer dir?", Harry kicherte den er kannte das ja schon aber Snake sah ihn etwas schräg an.

„ Den, den du deinen Patensohn nennst hat die gleichen Merkmale wie ich geerbt nur das er mehr Gryffindor ist und ich mehr Slytherin. Tja und dann wäre da noch Voldi auch wenn seine Gene weiter entfernt von uns sind und er nur Slytherinblut hat so gehört er irgendwie doch zu uns, auch wenn es mir nicht passt!", murrte Snake er konnte Tom nicht leiden was wohl daran lag das er ihn nicht so gut kannte und das er Harry immer wieder angegriffen hatte. Da reagierte er Allergisch drauf!

„ Interessant…. Hab mich gerade mit einem Sturkopf von Slytherin herumgeschlagen! Wie kann man aber auch seinem Partner von heute auf morgen sitzen lassen und ihn derart vor den Kopf stoßen! Das macht mich rasend! Aber ich denke, dass sie sich jetzt zusammenraufen werden! Sie lieben sich doch…", erklärte Sirius was ihm gerade passiert war.

„ Du verkuppelst, Dad und Vater wieder?", fragte Harry neugierig nach, er hatte sich angewöhnt sie so zu nennen, den wenn man schon eine neue Familie hatte dann nutzte man das auch in vollen Zügen aus.

„ Ja, ja unser kleiner Lord ist begierig darauf eine ziemlich große Familie zu bekommen!", kam es sarkastisch von Snake, Harry kicherte darüber nur.

„ Natürlich, Slytherin was denkst du denn! Außerdem wäre es schon toll wenn die beiden sich wieder vertragen oder?", neugierig und mit einem Blick sage – was – falsches - und- ich -werde - böse Blick sah er ihn an.

„ Willst du mir drohen, kleiner Lord? Mir ist es egal, solange mein Vater glücklich ist. Und wenn es halt nun mal Gryffindor ist den er liebt, meinetwegen. Ich hatte noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu Godric.", erklärte er Harry zum tausenden mal.

„ Willst du den das Verhältnis verbessern?", fragte nun Sirius nach. Snake schwieg eine Weile, schien sehr mit sich zu hadern.

„ Sagen wir so ich wäre bereit, ihn neu kennen zulernen.", das war das letzte was Lord Slytherin junior dazu sagte, und weder Harry noch Sirius oder Severus fragten nach.

Währenddessen bei Slytherin und Gryffindor, in dessen Räumen.

„ Es tut mir leid, Cat", nannte Slytherin seinen Partner bei seinem Alten Namen, den er ihn damals gab.

„ Warum entschuldigst du dich, Salazar? Ich war es der 16 Jahre lang zu feige war dir zu sagen das ich dich an meiner Seite brauche…", flüsterte Ric vom Bett her, er sah die Bettdecke an denn er traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen.

„ Nein, dass stimmt nicht! Ich war genauso blind, nicht zusehen das es dir so wehtat als ich dich verließ! Aber ich werde das wiedergutmachen, ich werde nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen…", versprach er Ric und dieser sah auf, Sal saß nun vor ihm auf dem Bett und sah ihn mit seinen violetten Augen an, liebevoll strich er ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht seines Geliebten.

„ Und was ist mit Snake? Wird er es akzeptieren? Salazar würdest du Sirius in unserer Beziehung dulden? Ich mein ich lieb ihn, er war so einfühlsam vorhin, hat mich getröstet und mir zugehört, ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren…", er sah dem Gründer direkt in die Augen. In seinem eigenen grünen Seelenspiegeln sah man flehen und Sal lächelte ihn an.

„ Natürlich wenn du diesen jungen Mann liebst, soll es nicht an mir liegen. Was unseren Sohn angeht so denke ich das er und Harry das schon akzeptieren werden. Snake fängt an seine eigenes Liebesleben zu entdecken.", gab Sal ein kleines Geheimnis seines Sohnes preis.

„ Ja? Mit wem?", kam es nun misstrauisch von Godric. Sein Sohn mit einer Frau oder einem Mann? Jetzt schon?

„ Mach dir keine Sorgen Cat. Ich habe den Mann geprüft. Snake liebt den Giftmischer, ohne Zweifel. Sein Name ist Severus Snape, ein ehrbarer Mann aus einer reinblütigen Familie, außerdem ist er ein geborener er verträgt sich perfekt mit Snakes Veelablut das er von dir geerbt hat.", beruhigte er seinen Partner, es war normal das man es erstmal etwas skeptisch sah wenn ihr Kind langsam erwachsen wurde. Man sah das sich Ric entspannte, langsam lehnte er sich gegen Salazar der ihn in eine feste und liebevolle Umarmung nahm, genau das hatte Lord Gryffindor die ganze Zeit vermisst. Er ließ zu das der Parselmund ihm den Rücken hoch und herunter strich, er wusste was bald darauf folgen würde, sozusagen ihr erste Mal seit 16 Jahren. Denn weder er noch Sal hatten Sex gehabt in der Zeit ihrer Trennung. Godric spürte wie der schwarzhaarige ihn hinter dem Ohr küsste, er wusste immer noch, dass er da immer noch sehr empfindlich war. Ein leises stöhnen bekam er zur Belohnung.

„ Gefällt dir immer noch nicht war Cat?", fragte er leicht erregt in da Ohr des Gryffindors. Dieser erhaschte gerade die Lippen dieses Mannes um ihn vernichtend zu küssen, er war nicht schwach und das zeigte er jetzt auch deutlich.

„ Ja, immer noch…", murmelte er gegen die rosigen Lippen.

„ Werden wir jetzt eine Wildcat?", provozierte er seinen Geliebten.

„ Natürlich, was dachtest du denn? Das du mich so leicht haben kannst?", schnurrte er zurück bevor er sich komplett löste und aufstand.

„ Wo willst du hin?", knurrte Sal, sein Vampir war erwacht dieser Veela betörte ihn immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Ric verschwand in Richtung Bad, als er da nach knapp zehn Minuten nicht wiederkam, folgte ihm Slytherin, und sah seine Wildcat im Wasser des Whirlpools liegen, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen räkelte er sich vor dem Vampir. Er wusste, dass es ihn erregte wenn er das tat.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, hatte sich Salazar seiner Kleidung entledigt und stieg zu seinem Liebhaber in das Wasserwecken. Eine weile konnte er sich noch beherrschen, dann aber bewegte er sich so das er über Ric war, dieser öffnete die Augen und wehrte sich, wie eine Wildkatze eben. Die Lippen des Veela wurden mit denen des Vampirs versiegelt. Mit einer Hand hielt er die beiden zierlichen Handgelenke des Gründers fest weil dieser sich unter ihm wand wie eine kleine Schlange. Die andere erkundete den schönen Körper unter ihm, er strich über die Brustwarzen, zwirbelte sie bis sie hart waren. Während einer Atempause schrie Gryffindor erregt auf als Salazar das tat.

„ Bist du nun wieder folgsam, oder muss ich dich weiter festhalten?", kam es halb benommen vor Lust in Godrics Ohr an. Eine weile versuchte Ric es noch mit seiner Wildheit, dann aber wurde er ruhige rund ließ sich auf die Zärtlichkeiten des Schwarzmagiers ein.

„ Bin wieder lieb…."; schnurrte er nach einer weile. Als er das gesagt hatte, gab er die Hände des kleineren wieder frei, dieser nutzte seine neu gewonnene Freiheit um seine Hände in den Nacken seines Gegenüber zu schlingen, ihn näher an seinen pulsierenden Körper zu ziehen, er wollte das man nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihnen schieben konnte.

Zwar rieb sich Godric an dem anderen, aber es war noch nicht genug, also legte er die Hand des älteren auf seine harte Männlichkeit. Slytherin grinste ihn mit einem gewissen sexuellen Interesse an, bevor er seien Hand unregelmäßig über den Schritt des Jünglings rieb, er hörte erst auf als dieser an ihn gelehnt mit einem Schrei kam.

„ Willst du mehr?", kam es erotisch von Salazar.

„ Jaaaa ich will das du es mir mit dem Mund machst!", stöhnte Godric und setzte sich auf den Beckenrand um Salazar ein wenig mehr Freiheit zu geben. Ric währenddessen hatte seine Hände in den Haaren des Parselmundes vergraben, und seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt um auch alles bis ins kleinste Detail genießen zu können. Ohne zu murren griff er die harte Erregung des jüngeren und pumpte sie etwas so, dass sie sich noch mehr aufrichtete. Erst jetzt fing er an, an der Spitze zu knabbern, was ihm einen kehligen Lustschrei von Godric einbrachte. Seine Männlichkeit verschwand langsam im mund des Parselmundes, er spielte mit der Zunge an diesem herum, reizte ihn so das er bald die ersten Lusttropfen ablecken konnte. Und schon schrie der Gryffindor seinen zweiten Orgasmus heraus, wobei er sich in den Haaren seines Liebhabers verkrallte do sehr ließ er sich mitreißen von den Wellen des Orgasmus.

Verdenken konnte es ihm wohl keiner denn er hatte ja nun mittlerweile 16 Jahre darauf gewartet das war kein Zuckerschlecken bewesen! Langsam schob sich Salazar nach oben, er wollte die Lippen seines Liebsten wieder zurückerobern und da gab er sich mühe. Es entwickelte sich ein heißes Duell zwischen ihnen, man hörte es förmlich knistern, so heiß waren beide aufeinander. Ohne es zu wollen ließ Ric seinen Veelacharme freien lauf, er wollte den anderen in Ekstase erleben, denn das war seine Lebensaufgabe, seine Partner oder mehrere je nachdem, glücklich zu machen und selber Lust dabei zu empfinden, so wie jetzt.

Salazars Vampir aber spürte was sein kleiner Veela da tat und er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Als er bemerkte das Godric zitterte zog er ihn wieder ins Wasser und belegte dieses mit einem Wärmezauber so, das es nicht kalt wurde, er wollte ja nicht, dass sein kleiner krank wurde. Schließlich liebte er ihn, und zwar mehr als alles andere, wenn man mal von den beiden Jungs absah. Nun aber fing Gryffindor an, aktive zu werden und so saß dieser nun aufreisend auf dem Schoss des älteren Gründers und reizte diesen und seine Nerven bis auf äußerste. Und wieder ließ die Katze, die Schlange sitzen und verließ, nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf das Bad, bevor er aber ganz durch den Rahmen gegangen war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah ihn aus grünen Augen, lustverschleiert an. Als wäre das eine Einladung gewesen, erhob sich Salazar und lächelte anzüglich, da legte es aber einer drauf an. Wenn es sonst nichts war, dass konnte er haben.

„ Wie du willst…", zischte er Ric ins Ohr als er über diesen kniete und mit seinen Händen den zierlichen Körper streichelte. Dieser Körper machte ihn süchtig. Mit seinen Lippen schien er einen vorgezeichneten Weg, nachzuküssen und gerade das machte Godric wahnsinnig. Sein ganzes Empfinden war auf äußerste gespannte und er genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten auch wenn er den anderen endlich spüren wollte und das zeigte er ihm auch indem er leidenschaftlicher wurde und wieder anfing sich zu winden.

„ Willst du mir damit etwas sagen?", schnurrte Slytherin dem kleineren ins Ohr, es klang erregt und das nicht zu knapp.

„ Hmmmm, ja, ich will das der alte Mann über mir, mir jetzt auf der Stelle zeigt wie sehr er mich liebt….Oder schaffst du das etwas nicht mehr?", kam es fast schon zu unschuldig aber dennoch ziemlich lustvoll von Gryffindor. Er konnte Salazar immer zeigen, was er wollte und zwar klar und direkt.

„Cat…", murmelte er ins Ohr des anderen, es war kalt, eiskalt. Also hatte der kleine Löwe das erreicht was er wollte. Das Sal ihn nun endlich nahm. Dieser spreizte bestimmt aber sanft die Beine des zierlichen Mannes und ließ sich bequem dazwischen gleiten.

Dabei ließ er die Lippen des Veelas nicht unbeachtet, er küsste immer wieder heiß und gierig. Schon spürte er wie ein vorwitziger Finger des Parselmundes in ihn eindrang. Am Anfang versteifte er sich etwas, aber er wurde immer wieder so abgelenkt das sich das schon nach kurzer Zeit gab. Sal war auch nicht gerade brutal zu ihm sondern verwöhnte ihn liebevoll mit allem was er wollte. Es folgten zwei weitere Finger bis Slytherin sich endlich entschloss sie zu bewegen um ihn zu weitem. Das brachte Godric in eine Art Rausch, es war unbeschreiblich.

„ Sal, bitte ich kann nicht, mehr lange, alles kribbelt.", stöhnte Gryffindor und bog sich seinem Liebhaber entgegen dieser nahm das zur Kenntnis und entzog dem Mann seine Finger, er ersetzte es durch seine eigne Männlichkeit und stieß leicht in die heiße Enge hinein. Er stöhnte erregt auf, das war wie bei ihrem ersten Mal. Godric verkrampfte sich leicht, er war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Doch sein Partner fasste sich relativ schnell wieder so, dass er ihn anfing zu streicheln, seine Männlichkeit leicht zu reiben, löste er die Verkrampfung. Trotzdem hielt sein Gegenüber weiterhin still er wollte dem anderen nicht wehtun oder zu etwas drängen, er sollte bestimmen wie es weiterging.

Nach ein paar Minuten traute sich die Katze und fing an sich gegen die Hüfte des älteren zu bewegen, Salazar passte sich Ric an und fasste ihn an der Hüfte zog, ihn bei jedem Stoß näher zu sich um ihm noch tiefer zu spüren. Ric wurde bald mutige rund vor allem leidenschaftlich, so dass er auch das Tempo erhöhte, sein Körper war von einer leichten Schweißschicht bedeckt. Ihn provozierend spreizte er seine Beine noch mehr und zog den anderen dann leicht zu sich nach oben, gierig bedeckten seine Lippen die seinen. Slytherin stöhnte auf, wie hatte er diese Wildheit vermisst, den Kontakt mit diesem Wesen. Er wurde nicht mehr lange durchhalten und auch Cat sah nicht so aus als würde er dieses Spiel noch länger als nötig mitmachen. Slytherin wurde langsam aber sicher etwas rauer zu dem Veela unter sich, er wollte beide über die Klippe treiben und das würde er auch schaffen! In diesem Moment schrie Godric seinen dritten Orgasmus dieses Tages heraus, engte dabei den überraschten Parselmund ein und verhalf ihm so zu seinem ersten Höhepunkt mit seinem Partner nach 16 Jahren Streit. Es war einfach nur atemberaubend schön. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des kleineren und lauschte seinem Atem, es war schön wieder einen Körper neben sich im Bett zu haben, nicht mehr allein zu sein, nie wieder würde er Godric gehen lassen, nie wieder , bei seiner Ehre als Gründer von Hogwarts!

Wieder bei Severus und Snake, beide befanden sich im Kerker um Tränke zu brauen. Na ja das hatten sie eigentlich vor. Baer Snake forderte nun Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Liebsten, er stand mit dem rücken zum Giftmischer und bewegte bei putzen des Kessels seine Hüfte immer wieder anzüglich. Snape wurde daraufhin sehr heiß, er bemerkte wie sich seine eigene Männlichkeit, langsam aber sicher erwachte, und es wurde etwas eng in seiner Hose. Er trat hinter Snake und schlang seine Arme um die zierliche Hüfte des anderen, dabei liebkoste er den Nacken des Slytherin mit seinen Lippen.

„ Was machst du nur mit mir…..Du machst mich wahnsinnig mit deinen Reizen…", flüsterte er etwas kalt in das Ohr des anderen. Severus wollte den Jungen spüren, doch er spürte das der Lord noch Zeit brauchte, schließlich war er sein erster.

„ Die Frage lautet eher was machst du mit mir….Ich liebe dich…und doch weiß ich nicht ob ich mich dir hingeben kann….Du bist mein erster, dass weißt du!", erklärte Snake was der Giftmischer schon längst wusste.

„ Ich weiß, kleiner ich weiß…", murmelte er zurück. Es herrschte eine Weile schweigen, aber es war entspannend für beide.

„ Es muss ja nicht gleich Sex sein….zeig mir andere Sachen. Schöne Dinge die man zu zweit machen kann.", Severus spürte das Snake noch überhaupt keine Ahnung von diesem Thema hatte, aber das machte nichts, dass konnte sie beide ja zusammen entdecken, das war viel schöner.

„ Werde ich, kleine Schlange, ich werde dir viele schöne Dinge zeigen…", beantwortete er die Frage des anderen.

Beide schmusten die ganze Nacht über, den er liebte die Nähe des Schülers, sie ließ ihn eine Weile vergessen was er in der Vergangenheit alles getan hatte. Er leibte diesen Jungen und niemand würde das ändern, er gehörte ihm. Snape hatte deutlich den Veelaanteil in Snakes Blut gespürt, sein Vampir reagierte darauf, sie gehörten zusammen, komme da was wollte!

Kapitel 05 Ende

So liebe Leute, mal wieder eine Lemon, ich weiß mit Severus und Snake hab ich euch geärgert aber die beiden werden auch noch zu solchen Spielchen kommen, nur halt jetzt noch nicht….

Was Godric, Salazar und Sirius angeht werde ich ein bisschen was schönes reinbringen…

Und Harry muss ich ja auch noch mit einbringen mal sehen wenn er bekommt

Vorschläge nehme ich gerne entgegen auch wenn ich schon eine Idee habe wer es sein wird…

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Shonen ai, Dark, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia, MikiSan

Widmung: Sinia für das Beta, -Juna- für die tollen RPG´s aber auch alle anderen in den RPG´s sind toll Freunde knuddelt alle mal

Und allen Kommischreibern, na ja fast allen

Parings: Tom Riddle + Luicus Malfoy, Severus Snape + Lord Snake Slytherin,

Godric Gryffindor + Sirius Black + Salazar Slytherin

Titel: Snakekind is back

Kapitel 00: Arrival

Kapitel 01: Choise and Family

Kapitel 02: The Life begin in the darkness to live

Kapitel 03: Opinion of the Magic

Kapitel 04: Negotiation

Kapitel 05: Gravitation and learn to divide

Kapitel 06: Close a contract

Bemerkungen: Der Titel hat nichts mit der FF von Druhle zu tun vorher sagt Meine Charakter sind hier wenn es zu Sex oder ähnlichen kommen sollte 17 oder älter sonst kommen wieder welche auf die Idee ich würde Kinderpornos schreiben!

Ich habe einen neuen Charakter mit hinein benommen, hier eine kurze Beschreibung:

Name: Snake

Familienname: Gryffindor/ Slytherin

Eltern 1: Salazar Slytherin

Eltern 2: Godric Gryffindor

Aussehen: klein ( 1,70 ), sehr zierlich, mittellange schwarze Haare, violette Augen die auch rot werden wenn er es will, trägt schwarze Klamotten

Alter: 17 Jahre ( 31. Oktober – Halloween )

Fähigkeiten: Parsel, Schwarzmagier, Gedankenlesen, Slytherins Schutz ( Blutschutz )

Charakter: recht neugierig aber auch eiskalt wenn es darauf ankommt, beschützt wehrlose egal ob Weiß – oder Schwarzmagier

Wahrscheinliches Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor oder Slytherin wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher ist ….

Zeichenerklärungen:

„hallo" wörtliche Rede

/ Gedanken /

Parsel

---------- Zeitsprünge

Na denn viel Spaß bei Snakekind is back!

Snakekind is back

**_Kapitel 06: Close a contract_**

Beide schmusten die ganze Nacht über, den er liebte die Nähe des Schülers, sie ließ ihn eine Weile vergessen was er in der Vergangenheit alles getan hatte. Er leibte diesen Jungen und niemand würde das ändern, er gehörte ihm. Snape hatte deutlich den Veelaanteil in Snakes Blut gespürt, sein Vampir reagierte darauf, sie gehörten zusammen, komme da was wollte!

Sirius wanderte mal wieder durch das Schloss, er dachte über Godrics Worte nach.

Was hatte der andere damit gemeint?

´ Nur mit dir.´?

liebte er ihn oder was?

Ob das Salazar gefallen würde….

Kopflos lief er nämlich in gerade diesen hinein.

Sie landeten in einer sehr eindeutigen Pose, Sirius lag nämlich über Salazar.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast schon, es war Slytherin der sie versiegelte.

Black war zwar erst erschrocken darüber, erwiderte ihn dennoch vorsichtig.

Godric, der nachsehen wollte, wo sein Liebster blieb, fand beide in eindeutiger Lage auf dem Boden, es schien als wolle der Parselmund ihn dort vernaschen.

„ Ich will ja nicht stören, aber ist das nicht ein wenig zu öffentlich!", fragte er grinsend die beiden vor sich an.

Sirius zuckte zusammen und sah erschrocken auf, zu aller letzt wurde er noch knallrot im Gesicht.

Gryffindor der wusste was mit dem anderen los war, beugte sich herunter und hauchte dem jüngsten Black einen scheuen Kuss auf.

„ Ich möchte dass du mit Salazar und mir eine Beziehung führst.

Inklusive Snake und Harry, denn wir sind eine Familie..", flüsterte er Sirius ins Ohr.

Dieser wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Ein erleichtertes seufzen kam aus Slytherins Mund als das neuste Mitglied ihrer Beziehung, Godric stürmisch umarmte um ihm so zeigen das er mit beiden zusammen sein wollte.

Nun wurde es aber Zeit das sie aus dem Gang verschwanden.

Schließlich ag es auch Frühaufsteher unter den Schülern.

Unter diesen war Harry, und er war ziemlich mies gelaunt.

Eine nervige Eule hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn zu diesen heiligen Stunden zu stören.

Miesmutig stand er auf und folgte seinem Instinkt, in die Kerker.

An der Statur zischte er das Passwort und wurde sofort eingelassen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden sich nur Malfoy und seine Bodyguards, Crabbe und Goyle.

Er beachtete sie erst gar nicht sondern verschwand Richtung Schlafsaal hinauf.

Auf Anhieb fand er seinen Bruder und Zabini.

Beide schliefen noch tief und fest, aber das würde er schon noch ändern.

Er hüpfte Gryffindor like auf das Himmelbett und schmuste Snake an, dieser reagierte sofort.

„ Kleiner Lord…

Was gibt es denn so früh am morgen?

Malfoy?", fragte er verpennt nach.

Harry schüttelte den kopf.

„Nö, aber eine Antwort von Voldi!", damit stand nicht nur Snake senkrecht im bett sondern auch Blaise.

Harry sah ihn böse an.

„ Lauschen gehört sich nicht!", zischte er.

Harry hasste es wenn man das tat.

„ Lass ihn, kleiner Lord, er ist kein Todesser.

Aber zeig mir mal den Brief, dafür bist du doch da oder?", er sah ihn nun direkt an, diese Augen hatte er von Salazar, ohne Zweifel.

„ Jepp!", er reichte den versiegelten Brief weiter an seinen Bruder

„ Ist tatsächlich von Voldi.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Da Siegel sprach für sich.

In dem an Harry adressierten umschlang befand sich folgender Brief mit diesem Inhalt.

Potter, Slytherin.

Mir kommt es komisch vor das ihr ausgerechnet jetzt eine Allianz von mir verlangt.

Zumal ich weiß das Dumbledore davon rein gar nichts weis.

Nehmen wir mal theoretisch an, ich akzeptiere diese Allianz.

Wie soll ich sicher sein das ihr den vertrag auch einhaltet!

Eine schlechte Idee ist es jedenfalls nicht.

Abgeneigt bin ich jedenfalls nicht.

Gezeichnet Lord Voldemort

Oberhaupt der Schwarzmagier 

Harry war sauer, sehr sauer sogar.

Für eine so lapidare Antwort störte dieser Irre seine wohlverdiente ruhe, er war Gryffindor er hatte ein recht auf ruhe!

„ Nicht sehr aussagekräftig.", kommentierte Snake genervt, dass schien doch tatsächlich nur ein Grund zu sein ihn zu ärgern.

Und Potter ärgerte sich fast noch mehr darüber.

Währenddessen in Slytherin manor.

Lucius hatte Tom erzählt das er sich beobachte fühlte, er aber die Person sah, die ihn mit diesen Blicken besah.

Tom wurde danach sehr unangenehm, er war eifersüchtig.

„ Und dann hat Severus mit halt gesagt, ich sollte einer gewissen Katze mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken.", erläuterte Lucius.

Er wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Thema durchhaben.

Tom überlegte, lange zeit verging mit Schweigen.

„ Lucius sag mir wer von gryffindor, jede rauf der Welt kennt?", er versuchte seinen liebsten in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel dass ein anderer an seinem Partner wollte.

Malfoy – senior überlegte und hatte dabei eine Art Offenbarung, ein ganzes Elektrizitätswerks schien ihm aufzugehen.

„ Du meinst doch nicht etwa Potter, oder?" fragte er etwas geschockt nach.

Es war schon heftig, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Aber was war dieser Junge für ihn?

Okay, er sah nicht gerade schlecht aus, etwas Anziehendes ging von dem Gryffindor schon aus.

Doch er hatte Tom und dieser würde mit Sicherheit keinen dritten in dieser Beziehung dulden, oder doch?

Probieren geht bekanntlich über studieren!


End file.
